révélations
by fanncis
Summary: le titre veut déjà dire beaucoup. je précise juste qu'il s'agit d'un slash, donc si vous n'aimez ce genre de fic, ne lisez pas celle-ci .
1. feu d'artifice

À peine la porte refermée, les deux hommes s'étreignirent et s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Avec des gestes fébriles, ils s'arrachèrent mutuellement leurs vêtements. Bientôt, seuls des gémissements de plaisirs s'élevèrent dans la chambre. Le plus grand des deux hommes poussa sans ménagement l'autre sur le lit avant de s'allonger au-dessus de lui et de plonger son regard dans le sien. La lueur de désir qu'il lut dans les yeux de son amant ne fit qu'augmenter sa propre excitation.

**-Ce soir, je te veux tout à moi ! Je vais t'emmener au septième ciel et tu vas voir un feu d'artifice d'étoiles tellement tu vas prendre ton pied. **

Son partenaire lui sourit **-Tu ne doutes jamais de toi !**

**- Et avec raison ! Est-ce que je t'ai déjà déçu par le passé ? **répondit l'intéressé en haussant les sourcils et en contemplant le corps musclé de son amant étendu sous le sien avec un regard de prédateur, avant de se pencher pour attraper une paire de menottes qui trainait par terre à coté d'un pantalon.

Le plus petit se laissa faire sans broncher tandis que son 'agresseur' s'apprêtait à le menotter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils les utilisaient pour ajouter du piment à leurs jeux sexuels et, il devait bien se l'avouer, il adorait ça, quand son amant le dominait et le transportait au paroxysme de la jouissance. Il avait trouvé en lui le partenaire idéal, l'homme avec qui il ferait bien sa vie. L'objet de ses pensées était justement en train de s'asseoir sur ses hanches et de frotter lascivement leurs érections ensemble, ce qui eut pour effet de lui envoyer une pure décharge de plaisir dans les reins, le faisant se cambrer en réponse. Puis, son 'tortionnaire' lui attacha les mains aux montants en bois du lit avec des gestes méthodiques. Une fois son travail achevé, il se recula légèrement pour contempler le corps entravé et offert avec une satisfaction évidente avant de se pencher de nouveau vers lui et de lui sucer les doigts, un par un, avec une sensualité qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

Il continua son exploration minutieuse en embrassant chacun de ses poignets et en faisant courir sa langue tout le long de son bras droit jusqu'à son épaule qu'il mordilla doucement. Puis, sa bouche reprit sa course folle et alla jusqu'à son cou où elle laissa une marque de suçon avant de venir se glisser au creux de son oreille où elle lui susurra quelques mots doux et enflammés.

Enfin, il captura la bouche de son 'prisonnier' et leurs langues se mirent à danser un joyeux ballet. Quand le besoin de respirer se fit urgent, il abandonna sa bouche pour venir titiller de sa langue les deux tétons dressés par le plaisir. Il prit tout son temps pour les stimuler, l'un après l'autre, n'hésitant pas à les pincer parfois vivement entre ses dents, ce qui arracha des cris extatiques à son compagnon. Quand les deux mamelons furent rougis et tendus d'avoir reçu autant d'attentions, il descendit encore plus bas jusqu'au nombril autour duquel il fit des cercles de plus en plus serrés avant d'y plonger la pointe de sa langue. Pendant tout ce temps, ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives, caressant les flancs de l'autre homme qui gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses et les baisers experts de son amant si talentueux.

Celui-ci se cambra et poussa un cri d'extase quand il sentit la bouche chaude et humide s'abattre sur son sexe tendu. L'homme y déposa quelques baisers et le lécha de son sommet jusqu'à la base avant de prendre en bouche l'un de ses testicules qu'il fit agilement rouler sous sa langue. L'homme menotté sentit une vague de chaleur déferler dans tout son corps, il était à deux doigts de perdre pied, tellement il était assailli de sensations délicieuses. Il agrippa désespérément le montant du lit pour se raccrocher à quelque chose et les chaines de ses menottes tintèrent contre les barreaux de bois, lui rappelant qu'il était entravé et donc, complètement à la merci de son assaillant. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter encore son excitation qui atteignit des sommets et le laissa haletant et tremblant de désir.

Son amant délaissa enfin son sexe turgescent pour lui écarter un peu plus les cuisses. Il posa ses mains sur ses deux globes fermes et musclés pour les séparer et lécha l'entrée du tunnel qui conduisait au plaisir suprême en faisant de petits cercles concentriques. Quand le corps sous le sien se mit littéralement à vibrer de plaisir, Il mit, un à un, ses doigts dans la bouche de son amant qui se fit un plaisir de les sucer avec délectation pour les lubrifier avec sa salive. Quand ses doigts furent bien mouillés, il en introduisit délicatement un dans l'étroit et chaud tunnel arrachant un grognement à son partenaire qui, instinctivement, resserra ses muscles autour de l'intrusion avant de se relaxer rapidement. Quand il le sentit se détendre autour de son index, l'autre entama alors de lents va-et-vient, lui effleurant au passage la prostate, ce qui ne manqua de lui arracher de petits miaulements appréciateurs. Un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième vinrent rapidement rejoindre le premier pour entamer une danse joyeuse et de plus en plus endiablée. Le corps de l'homme vibrait maintenant comme un violon sous la caresse d'un archet. Sa tête roulait de gauche à droite et il haletait et se mordait les lèvres pour essayer de retenir des hurlements de plaisir.

Son persécuteur retira enfin ses doigts pour les remplacer immédiatement par son sexe fièrement dressé et gorgé d'un plaisir ne demandant lui aussi qu'à exploser.

Quand il fut enfoui sur toute sa longueur dans l'antre accueillant de son partenaire, il lui souleva les jambes pour les caler sur ses épaules afin de se donner un angle de pénétration maximal.

Il commença par de courts et brefs coups de rein qui devinrent rapidement plus puissants et plus profonds. Des grognements bestiaux rebondirent bientôt contre les murs de la chambre. Leurs corps luisants de sueur glissaient harmonieusement l'un contre l'autre avec une grâce dénotant d'une familiarité certaine entre eux.

Pour procurer encore plus de plaisir à son amant, il enroula sa main autour de son sexe et le masturba en rythme avec ses coups de reins tout en modifiant légèrement son angle de pénétration pour taper contre sa prostate à chaque poussée. Ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapides et désordonnés. Dans un grand cri rauque, l'homme le plus petit se libéra à longs jets puissants dans la main de son amant qui lui donna encore deux, trois coups de reins avant de s'immobiliser et de le suivre au summum du plaisir.

L'homme le plus grand se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit, repu et satisfait. Il reprit brièvement son souffle avant de se redresser pour détacher les mains de son amant qui, sous la force de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'expérimenter, avait presque perdu conscience. Il lui embrassa délicatement ses poignets légèrement contusionnés avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignirent et se caressèrent tendrement dans un plaisir post -orgasmique.

**- Tu avais raison, tu sais. Tu viens de me faire voir un magnifique feu d'artifice…comme à chaque fois. **

**- Je te l'avais dit. Tu sais bien que je ne me vante jamais ! **Répondit son interlocuteur avec un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

**- Décidément, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe !** Constata son compagnon avec un petit rire étouffé.

Quand les battements de leurs cœurs eurent enfin retrouvés un rythme normal, le plus petit s'assit et tendit une main à son partenaire.

**- Allez, viens. On va se prendre une douche avant de sortir, ça va nous faire du bien.**

**-Je te suis ! ** Répondit ce dernier en attrapant la main offerte et en se laissant entrainer.

Une fois douchés et après avoir enfilé des vêtements décontractés, les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre en échangeant des plaisanteries, prêts pour aller passer une bonne soirée, bien méritée après une journée de boulot épuisante.

**- Si on commençait par aller manger un morceau ? C'est moi qui invite ce soir.** Dit le plus grand des deux en se glissant derrière le volant de sa voiture.

**- Ok ! Alors si tu invites, c'est moi qui choisis le resto ! Autant profiter de ta générosité,** répondit son compagnon en éclatant de rire, tandis que le véhicule se glissait habilement dans la circulation.


	2. prise de conscience

Merci, Quam, chtimi, cafrine et pandi pour votre fidélité et vos com's, ça fait très plaisir d'en recevoir.

Voilà une petite suite.

*****

Quelques heures plus tard

1h 56 du matin, bar l'osmose, quartier gay de Washington.

**-Tu connais ton problème ?**

**-Non. Mais je crois que tu vas me le dire.**

**-Oui. Ton problème est ton refus de t'engager et d'avouer ta vraie nature à tout le monde. **

**-Ah…car tout le monde est au courant que tu es gay, je suppose? J'en doute. **

**-Je compte bien le dire à ma famille ! J'ai même prévu de démissionner pour pouvoir vivre comme je l'entends. Et cette vie, j'aimerais bien que tu en fasses partie. Ça fait maintenant près de deux ans qu'on se voit, qu'on fait l'amour et qu'on passe du bon temps ensemble lors de mes perms…mais tout ça ne me suffit plus. Je veux plus. Je veux vivre avec toi au grand jour dans un endroit où on ne sera pas jugés pour nos préférences sexuelles. **

**-Hé ! Je ne suis pas gay !**

**-Ah oui ? Et qui t'a fait jouir tout à l'heure ? Une gonzesse peut-être ? Bi ou gay, c'est la même chose mon vieux. **

**-Kevin, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde sache que j'aime aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. **

**-Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de ce que tu es ? Ou tu as peur de la réaction des gens que tu considères comme des amis ? Excuse-moi mais, si ce sont vraiment des amis, ils te prendront tel que tu es. **

**-...**

**-Est-ce que tu m'aimes au moins ? Ou suis-je seulement un compagnon de sexe?**

**-Tu n'y es pas du tout.**

**-Tu ne m'as pas répondu **! Le ton commença rapidement à monter entre les deux hommes.

**-Il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre nous, et encore moins de vie de couple.**

**-Tu es dégueulasse ! Abuser des sentiments des autres comme ça !**

**-Je n'abuse pas de tes sentiments et je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'ai toujours été honnête envers toi : je ne veux pas m'engager ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre ça ? **

**-Parce que je t'aime et que je veux qu'on vive ensemble, ici ou ailleurs.**

**-Ailleurs ? Et où ça ?**

**-San Francisco. **

**-Et mon travail? **

**-Tu t'en trouveras un autre. Avec ton expérience et tes bagages, tu te trouveras vite un nouveau boulot. J'en suis sûr.**

**-Non, ma vie est ici. **

**-Qu'est-ce qui te retiens donc tant ici ?**

**-...**

**-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? L'homme dont tu murmures toujours le nom en t'endormant ! C'est à lui que tu penses quand on fait l'amour, avoue ! **

**-...**

**-Ouais, je vois. Je ne suis rien pour toi, c'est ça ? Je suis juste là pour assouvir tes fantasmes car tu n'arrives pas à avoir l'homme dont tu rêves. Je suis juste un coup de remplacement.**

**-Je suis désolé.**

**-Ouais, moi aussi,** dit-il tout en lui balançant son verre à la figure.

**-Hé ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!**

**-Tu me dégoutes ! Tu mériterais que je dévoile tout au grand jour et que je crie sur tous les toits que tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Quitte à passer devant la cour martiale pour être homosexuel. Ce soir je ne rentrerai pas à ton appart', je préfère dormir à l'hôtel. Je viendrai récupérer mes affaires demain soir, quand tu seras rentré du boulot….comme tu ne m'as jamais donné la clé de chez toi. **

**-Kevin, rentre avec moi, qu'on puisse parler à tête reposée.**

**-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, il n'y a plus rien à dire. Je t'aime et je veux construire mon avenir avec toi mais ce n'est pas réciproque…tu en aimes un autre. Fin de l'histoire.** Termina-t-il amèrement.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kevin se dirigea à pas furieux vers le bar tandis que l'autre homme prenait la direction des toilettes pour aller s'essuyer.

7h 30 heures du matin, QG du NCIS:

Le début de journée s'annonçait plutôt calme et aucune enquête en cours ne requérait leur attention. Toute l'équipe était occupée à mettre à jour de la paperasse, avec des niveaux divers de concentration pour effectuer cette tâche ennuyeuse.

Tony venait d'envoyer une énième boulette de papier sur McGee quand le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, attirant leur attention.

**-Gibbs.**

**-...**

Il raccrocha et se leva, se saisissant de son arme et de son badge dans le tiroir de son bureau ;

**-Prenez vos affaires ! On vient juste de retrouver le corps d'un marine dans le quartier gay. **

Les trois agents de Gibbs se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et suivirent rapidement leur patron en direction de l'ascenseur.

15 minutes plus tard, grâce à la conduite sportive de Gibbs, ils étaient déjà sur place.

Gibbs distribua aussitôt ses instructions.

**-Tony croquis, Ziva photos, McGee indices.**

Tous trois exécutèrent les ordres donnés sans discuter.

Tony regarda longuement la victime, qui était allongée sur le ventre et avait été dissimulée derrière un container à poubelles situé à l'arrière du bar. Une blessure bien visible s'étalait à l'arrière du crâne et la couche épaisse de sang qui lui recouvrait la tête rendait pratiquement l'identification difficile. Le cadavre portait un jeans et une chemise blanche, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique et passe-partout. Il ferma les yeux un instant essayant de faire abstraction à la quantité de sang sous le corps. Il fini par rouvrir les yeux et soupira en regardant autour de lui et se mit finalement au travail, faisant courir son crayon sur le carnet de croquis .


	3. révélations

**-Alors Ducky, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?**

**-Heure de la mort, je dirais, approximativement, aux alentours de 3 heures ce matin. Je ne peux pas encore te dire de quoi il est mort : il présente une plaie importante à l'arrière du crâne, mais aussi une blessure conséquente à l'abdomen et il a également les cervicales brisées. Ces trois coups ont l'air d'avoir été portés presque simultanément. Donc il faudra attendre que je le ramène à la maison sur ma table d'autopsie pour savoir laquelle de ces trois blessures lui a été fatale. **

**-Tu me feras parvenir tes conclusions dès que possible.**

**-Comme d'habitude, mon cher.**

Gibbs se leva ensuite et entra dans le bar pour interroger le barman qui avait découvert le corps.

**-Monsieur ?**

**-Monsieur Gordon**

**-C'est vous qui avez découvert le corps ?**

**-Oui. Je…je venais de déposer les bouteilles vides, le livreur vient les récupérer tous les matins entre 8h et 9 h. Là, le chien s'est mis à aboyer et à gratter alors, je suis allé voir ce qu'il voulait attraper derrière la poubelle et… c'est là que…que j'ai vu le corps de Kevin.**

**-Kevin, la victime ?**

**-Oui. C'était un habitué des lieux depuis de nombreuses années. Un gars très sympa et discret. **

**-Il venait en général seul ou accompagné?**

**-La plupart du temps il était accompagné, mais il lui arrivait de venir seul à de rares occasions. Mais, généralement, l'homme qui l'accompagnait habituellement le rejoignait toujours plus tard. **

**-Donc, vous me dites qu'il était toujours accompagné du même homme ? Et vous ne pouvez pas me donner un nom puisqu'il semble qu'il était lui aussi un habitué ?**

**-Oui. Depuis deux ans, il venait toujours avec le même homme et non, je ne peux pas vous donner de nom. Il était vraiment très discret et ne parlait avec personne, hormis Kevin, qui a toujours respecté son désir d'anonymat. Et il payait toujours en espèce. **

**-Et hier soir, étaient-ils ensembles ?**

**-Oui, mais ils ont eu une dispute.**

**-A quel sujet ?**

**-Ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Le bar était bondé et ils ne parlaient pas suffisamment fort pour qu'on puisse entendre leurs propos.**

**- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'ils se disputaient ?**

**- Kevin avait l'air furieux et il lui a jeté son verre à la figure avant de se lever pour quitter la table.**

**- Et qu'a fait l'autre homme ?**

**- Je l'ai vu se diriger vers les toilettes et après, il a disparu.**

**- Et Kevin ?**

**- Il est venu un moment au comptoir et ensuite, je ne sais pas. J'ai été débordé et je n'ai plus fait attention à lui.**

**-Pourriez-vous me décrire cet homme ? Est-ce que c'était un marine, lui aussi ?**

**-Non. Ce n'était pas un militaire. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Il n'en avait pas l'allure en tout cas. **

Le barman regarda par la porte de service et contempla Ducky et Palmer qui étaient occupés à enfermer le corps dans un sac de transport.

**-Mr Gordon, pourriez-vous me donner la description de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.** Insista Gibbs, légèrement exaspéré par le manque d'attention de son témoin.

**-Je peux faire mieux que vous le décrire, je peux vous le montrer. Il est là. C'est lui là-bas, à côté du corps.**

Gibbs, quant à lui, se pétrifia, complètement ahuri par cette information. Tony, son agent senior Anthony DiNozzo, qui était connu comme le loup blanc pour ses innombrables conquêtes féminines, chassait sur les deux tableaux ? Non, c'était impossible ! Il devait y avoir une erreur ! Cet homme était en train de lui raconter n'importe quoi.

Mais, quand il regarda attentivement l'air abattu du jeune homme, il sut au plus profond de ses tripes que c'était la stricte vérité. Tony était l'homme mystérieux, et fort certainement l'amant, qui s'était trouvé avec leur victime la veille au soir.

**-Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Il ne s'agirait pas plutôt de quelqu'un qui lui ressemble ? **

**-J'en suis sûr à cent pour cent ! Des yeux et une bouche pareils, ça ne s'oublie pas. **

Gibbs le regarda, perplexe.

**-Comment faites-vous pour voir ce détail d'ici ?**

**-J'ai une excellente vue, 13 à chaque œil et je suis également très physionomiste. Il me suffit de voir une personne une fois pour vous la décrire parfaitement quelques jours plus tard. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi il voulait rester très discret….s'il fait partie d'une agence fédérale. **

**-Mr Gordon, Kevin a-t-il parlé avec quelqu'un d'autre quand il était au bar après leur dispute ?**

**-Oui, je l'ai vu parler avec un autre homme. La trentaine, 1m87 environ, cheveux sur les épaules légèrement ondulés et châtain, les yeux marron et avec un tatouage sur le biceps droit représentant une licorne. Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt sans manches noir. C'est la première fois que je le voyais ici. **

**-L'avez-vous vu partir ?**

**-Non, je n'ai pas fait attention. Tout ce que je peux vous dire de plus, c'est qu'il a payé ses consommations en liquide. **

**-Merci pour vos informations. Appelez-moi à ce numéro si un autre détail vous revenait.**

**-Sans problème.** Répondit Gordon en empochant la carte de visite qui lui était tendue.

Ducky et Palmer embarquèrent le corps et prirent la direction du NCIS.

Gibbs rejoignit ses agents et observa discrètement Tony qui semblait visiblement mal à l'aise et perturbé.

Ils terminèrent de récolter les derniers indices avant de tout remballer et de remonter dans le camion. Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence pesant. Tony et Gibbs étaient tous deux très tendus, et Ziva et McGee, sentant bien que quelque chose clochait, restèrent également silencieux.

Quand l'ascenseur arriva à leur étage Gibbs retint Tony par le bras et ordonna aux autres de se mettre au travail.

Il pressa la touche qui menait à la morgue mais bloqua rapidement l'ascenseur dès que la cabine se mit en mouvement.

Tony regarda son patron d'un air étonné.

**- Patron, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?**

**-Tu n'aurais rien à me dire, par hasard ?** Son regard était perçant, voire menaçant.

Tony se mordit les lèvres et regarda le sol de la cabine, sans répondre.

-**Tony ! Maintenant.** La voix de Gibbs était tranchante et intransigeante. **Depuis quand joues-tu sur les deux tableaux ? **

**- ... **

Excédé, il attrapa Tony par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua violemment contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

**-Je veux des réponses! Étais-tu, oui ou non, l'amant de notre victime! **

**-Pourquoi tu me le demandes, si tu connais déjà la réponse. Le barman a bien dû te dire des choses.**

**-Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche ! **

Il repoussa les mains de son patron

**-Tu auras ma démission sur ton bureau dans l'heure.**

**-Je ne veux pas de ta démission, je veux des réponses ! Et tu vas me les donner tout de suite en salle d'interrogatoire.**

**-Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est moi qui l'aie tué ?!**

**-Ça, ce sont les preuves qui nous le diront. Mais avoue que pour le moment, elles sont plutôt contre toi : tu étais l'amant de la victime depuis au moins deux ans et un témoin vous a vu vous disputer hier soir à proximité de l'endroit où il a été retrouvé mort. **

Gibbs ne pensait sincèrement pas que Tony ait pu tuer cet homme, mais il se devait de suivre les indices…et les indices pointaient tous en direction de Tony, pour le moment.

**-Je suis en état d'arrestation alors ?**

**-Non. Mais tu vas être entendu comme suspect. Pour l'instant, tu vas me remettre ton arme et ton insigne. Tu es suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. **

Un éclair de douleur mélangé à un autre sentiment que Gibbs ne parvint pas à déterminer traversa le regard de Tony quand il lui remit son arme et son insigne.

**-Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? **

**-Risque-t-on de trouver des indices compromettants contre toi en enquêtant sur la victime?**

**-Sûrement mon ADN sur Kevin… On…on a eu un rapport sexuel hier soir avant d'aller au bar. Et vous trouverez certainement ses cellules épithéliales sur mes menottes.** Dit-il tout en les lui remettant.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil surpris à cette déclaration et à tout ce qu'elle sous-entendait mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il glissa la paire de menottes dans un sachet à indices qu'il avait dans la poche et fit repartir l'ascenseur sans ajouter un mot.

**- Suis-moi** lui dit-il enfin, quand les portes s'ouvrirent au niveau de la morgue.

Gibbs entra dans la salle d'autopsie, suivi de près par Tony qui posa son regard le corps de son amant .

**-Alors Ducky, tu as réussi à déterminer la cause de la mort ? **

**-Oui, c'est la rupture de ses vertèbres cervicales qui l'a tué. L'entaille à la tête, bien que profonde, a vraisemblablement été faite avec la crosse d'une arme et celle à l'abdomen par une arme blanche.**

En entendant ce dernier détail, Gibbs regarda Tony qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait. Il retira aussitôt son couteau de son étui accroché à sa ceinture et le lui tendit en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard le laissant toujours plongé sur la dépouille de Kevin.

-**Un de vous deux pourrait-il me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?** Interrogea Ducky, intrigué par le comportement bizarre des deux agents.

**-Palmer, sortez de la pièce pendant un moment**, ordonna Gibbs d'un ton sec.

Le jeune assistant sortit sans demander son reste, ne voulant surtout pas se mettre l'ex marine à dos.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois seuls, Gibbs expliqua rapidement l'affaire à Ducky qui ne fit aucune réflexion.

**- Est-ce que tu as d'autres choses à m'apprendre sur le corps de notre victime, Ducky ?** Demanda finalement Gibbs avant de prendre congé du légiste.

**- Et bien…j'ai également relevé des blessures défensives sur ses avant-bras et des traces sur ses poignets qui sont pré-mortem et qui indiquent que notre jeune marine a eu les mains entravées peu de temps avant sa mort. Son meurtrier l'a peut-être immobilisé avant de le tuer…**

**- Euh…..non….je crois que ces marques sont dues à mes menottes **dit Tony franchement mal à l'aise.

Gibbs, qui se doutait bien des raisons pour lesquelles Tony lui avait dit que des cellules épithéliales de la victime risquaient d'être trouvée sur ses menottes resta impassible tandis que Ducky leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs, attendant clairement une explication de la part du jeune homme.

Tony dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement de plus en plus gêné.

**- Nous….euh….Kevin et moi…on aimait bien parfois rajouter un peu de mise en scène lors de…..euh….de nos….rencontres.**

**- Oh….je vois** se contenta de commenter le légiste._**– Et bien, au moins, voilà une énigme de résolue. On sait d'où viennent ces traces sur ses poignets,**_ continua-t-il, pragmatique.

**- Tu me tiens au courant si tu trouves autre chose** dit Gibbs tout en poussant fermement Tony vers la sortie.

**-Mais bien sûr mon cher ami. Si je trouve quelque chose, tu seras le premier informé.**

Ils s'engouffrèrent de nouveau dans l'ascenseur que Gibbs arrêta une nouvelle fois entre deux étages.

**-Je ne veux pas gâcher ta carrière. Ta mise à pied n'a donc rien d'officiel et je vais essayer de garder cette affaire aussi confidentielle que possible. Aux yeux de tous, tu seras en vacances. Bien sûr, je vais devoir mettre Abby au courant et sûrement aussi Ziva et McGee. Tu vas aller récupérer tes affaires et ensuite, tu rentres chez toi et surtout tu y restes tant que cette affaire n'est pas résolue ! Je passerai te voir pour t'interroger. C'est bien clair ?**

**- Oui patron ** marmonna Tony sans oser croiser le regard de son supérieur, trop effrayé d'y lire du dégoût ou pire…de la déception.

Gibbs réenclencha l'interrupteur et l'ascenseur reprit son trajet. Juste avant que la cabine ne s'immobilise à l'étage de l'open-space, il posa une main sur le bras de Tony qui lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif pour déchiffrer son expression.

**- Et Tony, je ne t'en veux pas et mon estime pour toi n'a pas baissé parce que tu es ce que tu es. Je suis un peu surpris parce que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça mais tu ne me dégoûtes pas, ni rien d'autre de ce qui a pu te traverser l'esprit. Ok ? Tu es toujours mon agent et je ferais tout mon possible pour prouver ton innocence.**

Les yeux de Tony se remplirent de larmes qu'il ne laissa cependant pas couler. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit en sachant que son patron, l'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde et dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis des années, ne le reniait pas parce qu'il avait appris qu'il aimait aussi les hommes. Cela lui donna le courage et la confiance nécessaire pour affronter des événements qui allaient immanquablement être très durs pour lui. Il carra les épaules et prit une profonde inspiration avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

**- Patron, merci….pour tout.**

Gibbs se contenta de lui sourire d'un air rassurant et Tony s'engouffra entre les portes qui venaient de coulisser donnant un dernier coup d'œil à son patron. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et Gibbs appuya sur le bouton pour se rendre au labo afin d'apporter les dernières pièces à conviction à Abby. Le visage crispé, il respira un bon coup. Il avait un meurtrier à coincer et un de ses agents à innocenter. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et sa première piste sérieuse était le mystérieux homme au tatouage de licorne. Il semblait être l'une des dernières personnes à avoir vu Kevin Granger vivant. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à lui mettre la main dessus. L'avenir de Tony en dépendait.

**-Où est Gibbs ?** Demanda McGee en voyant Tony revenir seul.

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**-Avec Abby, je suppose. **

Tony prit son sac à dos et y jeta deux, trois affaires.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** demanda Ziva d'une voix intriguée.

**-Je prends mes affaires, je suis en vacances.**

**-En vacances ? Comme ça, d'un seul coup, avec une affaire de meurtre sur les bras ?**

**-Oui.**

**-C'est pour ça que Gibbs avait l'air furieux contre toi**, répliqua McGee.

Tony ne répondit pas et quitta l'open-space.

**-Quel moustique l'a piqué ? **

**-On dit mouche Ziva.**

**-Oh ça va ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi, que Gibbs lui accorde des vacances en plein milieu d'une enquête ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que Tony a des problèmes familiaux. **

**- Ça m'étonnerait, il n'est pas vraiment très proche de sa famille. Ça doit être autre chose. Je te le dis : il doit y avoir aiguille sous roche.**

**- Anguille. Il doit y avoir anguille sous roche.**

**- Bon, c'est bon ! Tu ne vas pas reprendre tout ce que je dis ! Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à ce qui se passe avec Tony à la place !**

**- On ferait surtout mieux de réunir des informations sur notre victime pour avoir quelque chose à dire à Gibbs quand il va revenir. Il avait déjà pas l'air de bonne humeur alors il vaudrait mieux éviter de l'énerver davantage.**

**- Tu as raison. Mettons-nous au boulot.**


	4. interogatoire

Comme promis, une suite rapidement. Merci pour vos com's ça fait chaud au coeur

^***

Washington, appartement de DiNozzo.

Tony entra chez lui et soupira. Il posa ses clés sur la petite table à droite de la porte d'entrée et déposa son sac de courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Comme un automate, il rangea les provisions qu'il venait de faire avant de se servir un grand verre de whisky. Le même que celui que buvait son père : le meilleur, mais aussi le plus cher des whiskies.

Après l'avoir avalé cul-sec, il alla dans sa chambre se changer et enfiler des habits plus confortables. Il regarda autour de lui : le lit était défait et les vêtements que portaient Kevin avant leurs ébats trainaient dans un coin avec les siens. Il alla à la salle-de-bains et prit au passage les vêtements qu'il portait la veille pour les mettre dans un sachet afin de les passer à Gibbs. Il savait parfaitement que celui-ci les voudrait comme pièces à conviction, pour vérifier qu'ils ne portaient aucune trace de sang.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de son patron. Il partit s'asseoir au salon, sa bouteille de whisky à la main et son esprit tournant à plein régime. Il était vraiment mal barré sur ce coup-là. Sa carrière était, à coup sûr, sur le point de se terminer et, si l'équipe n'arrivait pas à prouver son innocence, il finirait certainement ses jours derrière les barreaux. Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir et leva instinctivement son regard vers la porte d'entrée mais les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. C'était sûrement un des ses voisins.

Il se releva pour fermer la fenêtre des travaux dans la rue venait s'ajouter à ceux de l'immeuble en rénovation juste en face du sien.

Une rassit , Il leva la bouteille et en but une généreuse gorgée à même le goulot.

Il repensa à la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Kevin et se sentit coupable de la situation. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas réagi comme ça avec lui, ils ne se seraient pas fâchés et seraient rentrés ensemble chez lui…Si il avait put au moins lui dire qu'il l'aimait même si ces sentiments n'était pas très profond .. .ce dernier serait toujours en vie. Mais après tout, il ne lui avait jamais rien promis, et avait été très clair avec lui dès le début de leur relation, bien qu'ils n'en aient plus jamais reparlé par la suite, quand celle-ci avait évolué. Il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour Kevin et cela avait vraiment été un choc ce matin, quand il avait réalisé que son amant et le cadavre étaient une seule et même personne, mais il ne l'aimait pas…pas comme Kevin l'aurait souhaité du moins. Il revoyait la douleur dans le regard de Kevin, quand celui-ci avait vraiment réalisé qu'ils ne recherchaient pas la même chose, qu'ils n'éprouvaient pas les mêmes sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Comment cette soirée, qui avait pourtant si bien commencé, avait-t-elle pu dégénérer comme ça et s'achever de façon si dramatique ? Oui, la mort de son ami lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de peine et il allait énormément lui manquer. Il appréciait vraiment de passer du temps avec lui et c'était dommage qu'il n'ait pas partagé ses sentiments…mais l'amour ne se commandait malheureusement pas. Sinon il aurait évité de tomber follement amoureux de son patron alors que c'était un amour sans espoir de retour.

11H 45

Trois coups secs frappés à la porte le firent sortir de ses pensés moroses. _Gibbs_. Il se leva, posa au passage la bouteille d'alcool sur le comptoir de la cuisine et alla ouvrir la porte.

Gibbs le dévisagea de haut en bas avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

**-Tu comptes partir quelque part ? **Demanda-t-il brusquement.

**-Non, pourquoi ?**

**-Ces bagages, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? **dit Gibbs en désignant du menton deux gros sacs pleins à craquer.

Tony baissa les yeux sur les deux sacs de voyage posés sur le sol de l'entrée.

**-Ce sont…c'étaient les bagages de Kevin.**

C'était la première fois que Gibbs pénétrait dans l'appartement de son agent. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux autour de lui. Le salon était décoré de manière assez spartiate et contenait très peu de meubles. Il y avait juste un large canapé et deux fauteuils, une table basse et, leur faisant face, un immense écran plat dernier cri entouré d'enceintes. Une étagère contenant une large variété de DVD terminait de meubler la pièce.

**-Je te sers un café ?** demanda Tony, ramenant son attention vers lui.

**-Oui, je veux bien.**

Tony alla à la cuisine préparer deux cafés, dont un irish pour lui et rejoignit Gibbs qui s'était assis au salon en l'attendant.

**-Merci, **dit Gibbs en prenant le café que lui tendait son agent.

Tony s'assit à son tour et resta silencieux, laissant à Gibbs le soin d'amorcer la conversation.

Ils restèrent pendant un moment à siroter leur boisson respective, puis Gibbs se décida à passer à l'attaque.

**-Je t'écoute. Depuis quand connaissais-tu le lieutenant Granger ? À quelles fréquences vous voyiez-vous ? **

**-J'ai connu Kevin en décembre 2005, dans un bar gay à Annapolis. Le bar était bondé et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait s'asseoir à ma table. On a discuté et on s'est découvert pas mal de points communs. Du coup, on a fini la soirée ensemble et on s'est quittés sans qu'il se soit rien passé entre nous. Bref, on en est restés là, sans projets de se revoir. Deux jours plus tard, on s'est revus par hasard dans le même bar. Cette fois-ci, on a passé toute la nuit ensemble et le lendemain, comme on avait…bien accroché physiquement, on a échangé nos numéros de téléphone mais sans vraiment prévoir de se rappeler**

**Je l'ai rapidement oublié. Je savais qu'il était un marine et que j'avais assez peu de chances de le revoir, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. J'avais passé du bon temps avec lui et je le trouvais sympa mais je n'éprouvais pas de réel sentiment à son égard. Finalement, c'est lui qui a repris contact avec moi, environ 2 mois plus tard. Il avait une perm d'une semaine et avait envie de me revoir.** **Comme j'étais libre à ce moment-là, j'ai dit oui. On a passé cette semaine ensemble et on a appris à mieux se connaître. Comme le….euh… sexe****était plutôt au-dessus de la moyenne entre nous deux, on s'est promis de se revoir quand il aurait sa prochaine permission. **

**Et ça a continué comme ça pendant deux ans. Kevin savait parfaitement que j'étais bi et que je voyais des femmes quand il était en mer, il n'avait rien contre. Il se doutait également que je voyais d'autres hommes, mais on ne parlait jamais de ça entre nous. On ne s'était rien promis et surtout, on ne s'était pas juré fidélité. Quand on n'était pas ensemble, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait et ça nous arrangerait bien tous les deux.**

**-Donc, ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe entre vous deux ?**

**-Non, je ne dirais pas ça. Il y avait plus, surtout du côté de Kevin en fait. Il s'était vraiment accroché à moi.**

Tony soupira et replongea dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Gibbs reprenne son interrogatoire.

**-Raconte-moi la soirée d'hier. Du moment où le lieutenant Granger t'a rejoint jusqu'à ce matin, à ton arrivée au boulot.**

**-Je suis allé chercher Kévin à la gare à 19h. Ensuite, on est rentrés directement chez moi. Là, on ... on a fait l'amour puis on a pris une douche ensemble. On s'est habillés et on est sortis. On est allés manger au restaurant 'La Calypso' où on a partagé un plateau de fruits de mer. J'ai gardé le reçu du restaurant**. Il sortit son portefeuille et chercha la note qu'il donna ensuite à Gibbs. **Ensuite, on est allés à l'Osmos, un bar où on avait pris l'habitude d'aller ensemble. C'est lui qui m'avait fait connaître cet endroit, l'ambiance y est très sympa et la discrétion assurée. Arrivés au bar, on s'est installés à une table avec nos consommations. Il m'a d'abord parlé un peu de sa vie à bord depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vus. Puis, sans que je sache comment on en est arrivés à ce sujet, il a embrayé sur une conversation beaucoup plus sérieuse. **

**-Et quel était le sujet de cette conversation ?**

**- ...**

**-Tony ? Je dois savoir.**

**-Il me reprochait de ne pas révéler ma vraie nature. Il voulait démissionner de l'armée pour pouvoir vivre son homosexualité au grand jour et faire autre chose…Il voulait que je le suive à San Francisco et qu'on s'installe ensemble. Devant mon manque d'enthousiasme à sa proposition, Il a bien compris que je n'en avais pas du tout envie. C'est là que notre conversation a commencé à déraper. Il m'a demandé si je l'aimais et là, j'ai été incapable de lui répondre…ou plutôt de lui mentir. Je pense que c'est à ce moment qu'il a vraiment réalisé que je n'éprouvais pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il devait s'en douter depuis un moment déjà mais là, il en a eu la confirmation. Il m'a alors demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre...**

**-Et ?**

Tony sembla vraiment gêné devant l'insistance de Gibbs.

**-J'aimais Kevin…à ma façon mais ce n'était pas celle que lui aurait voulu. Il me demandait de m'engager dans une relation exclusive, mais je n'étais pas prêt à le faire….pas avec lui du moins. **Acheva-t-il d'un ton plein de regrets.

**-Ce n'est pas ça que je viens de te demander. Je veux savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre entre vous deux.**

Tony soupira.** – Oui et non.**

**- C'est un peu vague ça comme réponse. Tu pourrais préciser, s'il te plait.**

**- C'est vrai que j'aime quelqu'un autre…**_**mais qui m'est inaccessible,**_rajouta t-il pour lui même.

**-Un homme ou une femme ? Car si, il ou elle, savait pour Kevin, ça aurait pu être un bon motif pour éliminer la personne qui faisait obstruction à votre couple.**

**-Non, c'est impossible **dit Tony d'un ton catégorique** Nous ne sommes pas ensemble et cette personne ne sait même pas que je l'aime. D'ailleurs, je ne pense même pas qu'elle partage mes sentiments.**

**- Tu en as l'air bien sûr. **

**-Oh oui…j'en suis malheureusement certain **soupira Tony.

**-Je veux son nom. **

**-Non ! **répondit le jeune homme avec entêtement,** savoir son nom ne t'aidera pas pour l'enquête. **

**-Tony;**

**-Non ! Tu peux me menacer autant que tu veux, je ne te dirai rien.**

**-Bien…comme tu veux **capitula finalement Gibbs.** Je veux les vêtements que tu portais hier soir. **

**-Ils sont déjà prêts. Je les ai mis dans le sac en papier qui est posé dans le couloir, à côté de la salle de bains. **

**-Parfait. Je vais les prendre, ainsi que les affaires du lieutenant Granger. **

Gibbs prit tous les sacs et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**-Tu ne quittes la ville. Je te veux joignable en permanence, c'est compris ? **

**-C'est bon…je connais la chanson. **

**-Je repasse te voir ce soir. **

Tony lui ouvrit la porte et Gibbs la franchit. Juste avant que son agent ne referme la porte, il se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter un dernier regard. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur quand il le vit aussi défait et abattu. Le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu toute cette énergie qui le caractérisait habituellement et, dans ses yeux, il crut discerner une petite lueur de désespoir.

**-Patron ? **Lui demanda ce dernier, l'air franchement mal à l'aise, en croisant très brièvement son regard avant de détourner de nouveau les yeux.

**-Oui, Tony. **

**-Est-ce que…est-ce que tout le monde est au courant…pour moi ?**

**-Non. Juste Ducky et Abby pour le moment. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ne te jugent pas et tu n'es pas descendu dans leur estime…pas plus que dans la mienne. **

Tony hocha la tête, l'air assez peu convaincu par cette déclaration.

**- Pour le moment…ça veut dire que tu vas aussi le dire à Ziva et McGee ?**

**- Uniquement si c'est nécessaire et que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, ok ? Sinon j'éviterai d'étaler ta vie privée. Ce que tu fais de ton temps en dehors des heures de boulot ne regarde que toi.**

Tony hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et regarda son patron s'éloigner dans le couloir avant de refermer doucement sa porte et de s'appuyer contre le battant, se laissant glisser sur le sol. Quand il fut enfin assis, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se mit la tête entre les mains.

Sa vie était devenue, en l'espace de quelques heures, un véritable bordel et même s'il était innocenté pour le meurtre de Kevin, il y laisserait inévitablement quelques plumes.


	5. recherche d'indices

38 minutes plus tard, laboratoire du NCIS.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi Abby ? **

**- J'ai trouvé des empreintes de Tony sur tout le corps de la victime, mais rien qui laisse penser à une quelconque agression. **

**Le couteau de Tony n'a pas servi à poignarder notre victime. Il n'y a également aucune trace de cellules épithéliales sur la crosse de son arme. En revanche, comme l'a dit Tony, j'ai effectivement trouvé des cellules épithéliales de la victime sur ses menottes. Bon sang ! J'étais sûre que Tony était un adepte de ce genre de choses ! J'en aurais mis ma main à couper !**

**-Pardon ? Adepte de quoi ?**

**-De faire l'amour attaché, de laisser son partenaire prendre les commandes totales des opérations, de juste rester là, immobile, et se laisser envahir par les sensations et le plaisir…. ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais essayé ça dans ta vie sexuelle ? Si c'est le cas, tu rates vraiment quelque chose ! Et c'est encore mieux les yeux bandé. Je t'assure, il faudra que tu ess…. **

**-Abby !**

**-Pardon, je m'égare. Je n'ai rien de spécial qui incrimine, ou discrimine, Tony…pour l'instant. Tu as quelque chose d'autre pour moi ?**

**-Oui, les vêtements que portait Tony hier. Et aussi, les affaires du lieutenant Granger.** Lui dit Gibbs en désignant les sacs.

**-Je m'attèle à ça tout de suite. S'il y a quoi que ce soit à découvrir là-dedans, ça n'échappera pas à super Abby ! **

**-Tu m'appelles, si tu trouves quelque chose. **

**-Bien chef **fit la jeune femme en esquissant un petit salut militaire et en claquant ses chaussures à plate-forme l'une contre l'autre. Puis elle reprit son sérieux et lui lança un regard inquiet

**-Gibbs ? **

**-Oui.**

**-Comment va Tony? Est-ce qu'il va tenir le coup ?**

**-Je n'en sais trop rien. Je pensais aller le voir ce soir avec une pizza.**

**-Je viendrais avec toi. Je veux qu'il sache que rien n'a changé pour moi et que je suis toujours son amie.**

**- Ok Abs. **Gibbs lui fit un petit sourire affectueux. **Allez, maintenant, mets-toi au boulot et trouve-nous qui a tué le lieutenant Granger, qu'on puisse récupérer notre Tony.**

**- Compte sur moi !**

Abby examina minutieusement toutes les affaires contenues dans les sacs du lieutenant Granger pendant des heures…mais ne trouva rien qui aurait pu mener à son meurtrier. Pas d'indices, pas de mobiles….nada. Quand aux vêtements de Tony, ils ne portaient absolument aucune trace de sang.

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs était remonté à l'open-space pour voir l'avancement des recherches effectuées par McGee et Ziva.

**-Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé? **Aboya-t-il dès qu'il eut tourné au coin des bureaux.

McGee se leva aussitôt, appuya sur sa télécommande pour faire apparaître la carte d'identification de la victime sur l'écran plasma et se mit à réciter :

**-Lieutenant Kevin Granger, 36 ans. Chez les marines depuis 13 ans. Célibataire. États de services irréprochables. A reçu plusieurs distinctions au cours des années et était très apprécié de ses supérieurs et de ses coéquipiers. Sa mère est décédée il y a deux ans. Son père est interné à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Richmond pour paranoïa, troubles de la personnalité et schizophrénie. **

**N'a ni frère, ni sœur, ni aucune autre famille proche. **

**-Lors de ses perms, il descendait toujours à Baltimore, **enchaina Ziva. **J'ai vérifié ses comptes bancaires et je n'y ai trouvé aucune opération suspecte. Il avait l'air parfaitement clean et ne semblait pas avoir d'ennemi déclaré. **

**-En somme, nous n'avons rien de concret, pas de motif apparent pour que quelqu'un ait voulu sa mort…mis à part que le fait qu'il ait été découvert dans l'arrière-cour d'un bar gay peut laisser supposer que c'était un crime homophobe.**

**-Patron, comment va Tony ?**

**-Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'il va mal, McGee?**

**- Et bien…c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être trop dans son assiette tout à l'heure et il est parti comme ça, au beau milieu d'une enquête, en prétextant des vacances. Et surtout…je...j'ai retracé les appels que le lieutenant Granger a passé au cours de ces derniers mois et…euh…j'ai découvert que le numéro de Tony apparaissait régulièrement, en fait il l'appelait à chaque fois qu'il était en permission dans le secteur.**

Gibbs soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher plus longtemps les liens reliant la victime à Tony à ses deux autres agents. Ces deux là n'étaient pas idiots et ils sauraient vite fait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle pour parvenir à une conclusion.

**-Ok. Tony connaissait …personnellement la victime. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai écarté de l'enquête. **

**- Personnellement ? **Demanda aussitôt Ziva en réfléchissant à l'endroit où le corps avait été découvert, **Ça veut dire qu'ils se connaissaient jusqu'à quel point ça ?**

**- Très intimement. Ça vous va comme réponse ? **Répliqua sèchement Gibbs en la défiant du regard de formuler un autre commentaire.

McGee ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués en apprenant que Tony, le bourreau des cœurs de ces dames, était l'amant d'un homme. Mais il se garda bien de faire une remarque, ayant noté l'éclair glacial dans les yeux bleus de Gibbs quand il avait répondu à Ziva.

**- Et il se trouvait au bar l'Osmos avec lui hier soir juste avant l'heure de sa mort **continua Gibbs sur sa lancée. **Ils ont eu une dispute devant plusieurs témoins, ce qui en fait un suspect potentiel, **acheva-t-il.

À cette annonce, McGee retrouva aussitôt l'usage de la parole et prit la défense de son coéquipier.

- **Voyons patron, vous ne pensez quand même pas sérieusement que Tony aurait pu tuer ce type ?** ! Dit-il sur un ton outré.

**- Je suis d'accord avec McGee**, renchérit Ziva. **Tony est peut-être un horrible vantard suffisant et juvénile, mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier.**

Gibbs fut heureux de constater à quel point les membres de son équipe étaient solidaires les uns envers les autres et surtout à quel point ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance. Aucun des deux jeunes gens n'avait rejeté Tony en apprenant qu'il était gay, pas plus qu'il n'avait envisagé sa culpabilité.

**- Je sais tout comme vous qu'il est innocent. Malheureusement, toutes les preuves sont contre lui pour le moment. Je compte sur vous pour démontrer le contraire et pour retrouver le véritable coupable.**

**- Pas de problème ! **dirent en chœur Ziva et McGee avant de retourner hâtivement à leur bureau pour se remettre au travail. Ils se sentaient soudain particulièrement motivés pour résoudre cette affaire dans les plus brefs délais afin d'innocenter leur ami.

Gibbs les observa quelques minutes en se disant qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une équipe pareille, avant de lui aussi se remettre au boulot.

L'opération 'innocenter Tony' était maintenant en route et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter tant que les coupables ne seraient pas coincés.

Il était 18 heures 30 quand Abby monta enfin rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, malheureusement bredouille.

-**J'ai fouillé plusieurs fois les affaires de notre victime et je n'y aie rien trouvé de suspect. Par contre, ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas trouvé ses affaires de toilettes dans ses bagages, même si ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il y ait quelque chose de ce côté là. Mais bon, il ne faut écarter aucune piste, on se sait jamais**

**-Et sur les vêtements de Tony ?**

Abby resta muette quelques secondes regardant Ziva et McGee d'un œil incertain et ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Gibbs lui avait bien précisé, lorsqu'il l'avait mise au courant de la situation, qu'il ne fallait en parler à personne, pas même aux deux autres agents.

-**J'ai dû les mettre au courant** l'informa Gibbs pour lui faire savoir qu'elle pouvait parler sans crainte de trahir ce secret.

-**Oh, très bien**. Elle scruta attentivement Ziva et Tim, se demandant quelle avait pu bien être leur réaction en découvrant l'homosexualité de Tony.

-**T'en fais pas Abby, pour nous Tony est toujours le même** la rassura Ziva tandis que McGee acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

Soulagée que ses deux amis l'aient si bien pris, Abby se lança enfin dans ses explications.

-**Parfait ! Je n'ai rien trouvé sur les vêtements de Tony. Du moins, pas une seule trace de sang. Il y avait par contre des traces de téquila sur sa chemise.**

**- Oui, Granger lui a jeté le contenu de son verre au visage lors de leur dispute **confirma Gibbs.

-**Désolée je n'ai rien de plus** dit-elle en soupirant d'un air déçu. **Et vous, de votre côté, vous avez réussi à trouver quelque chose ?**

**-Non, rien qui puisse expliquer ce meurtre. On en est toujours au même point : Soit Tony est coupable, ce dont je doute fortement, soit il s'agit d'un crime homophobe gratuit. Ou alors, on est passés à côté de quelque chose. Mais dans tous les cas, il faut qu'on continue à fouiller. Bon, il commence à se faire tard. Que tout le monde rentre chez soi, on n'arrivera à rien de plus ce soir. Rentrez vous reposer pour être en forme demain. Moi, je vais passer chez Tony et voir s'il a pensé à d'autres détails qui pourraient nous aider. **

**-Je viens avec toi,** déclara fermement Abby, je veux m'assurer par moi-même qu'il va bien.

**-On peut venir avec vous ?** demanda Ziva, un peu hésitante

**-Si vous voulez. Je sais que Ducky voulait venir aussi, appelez-le. Je vais aller vous attendre au garage. On prendra des pizzas et des bières sur le chemin. **


	6. choc

19H30 immeuble de DiNozzo. 

Toute l'équipe pénétra dans le hall du vieil immeuble. Pour ne pas changer, l'ascenseur était en panne, ils montèrent donc par les escaliers avec des soupirs résignés.

Arrivés au quatrième étage, ils virent un des résidents sortir de son appartement recouvert de poussière de plâtre de la tête aux pieds.

Plus qu'un étage et ils seraient enfin arrivés à destination et se boiraient une bonne bière fraiche bien méritée.

Ils parvinrent enfin devant l'appartement occupé par Tony. Gibbs frappa trois coups brefs sur la porte et attendit que le jeune homme vienne ouvrir.

Il patienta quelques secondes avant de retaper encore trois coups sur le battant.

Toujours rien.

**-Tony, ouvre, c'est Gibbs.**

Toujours aucune réaction et aucun bruit de mouvement en provenance de l'intérieur.

Il posa une main sur la poignée et tenta d'ouvrir mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle était verrouillée.

**-Il est peut-être sous la douche et il n'entend pas**, suggéra Abby.

**-Oui sûrement,** Gibbs prit un étui dans sa poche en sortit un petit instrument pour crocheter la serrure.

**-Gibbs, Tony va être furieux !**

**-Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir lui même**, riposta-il en poussant la porte.

Il faisait un noir d'encre à l'intérieur de l'appartement et un courant d'air froid surprit Gibbs. Il alluma la lumière et là, ils restèrent tous les cinq pétrifiés par le choc du spectacle qui s'offrit à eux.

On aurait dit qu'un ouragan avait dévasté la pièce. N'écoutant que leur instinct, Gibbs, Ziva et McGee dégainèrent leurs armes d'un même geste et pénétrèrent avec prudence dans l'appartement en faisant signe à Abby et à Ducky d'attendre dehors qu'ils aient fini de sécuriser le périmètre.

**-Là!** Dit Ziva en pointant du doigt Tony allongé sur le sol, face contre terre, une main dans le dos, les deux jambes dans un angle anormal. À côté de lui gisaient une corde et un chiffon ainsi qu'une batte de base-ball ensanglantée.

Ziva s'approcha prudemment de lui et posa ses doigts sur sa jugulaire,

**-J'ai un pouls, mais il est vraiment très faible. **

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus aucune menace, Gibbs appela Abby et Ducky, qui prit immédiatement Tony en charge et commença à lui prodiguer les premiers secours.

-**L'ambulance est en route,** annonça McGee, tout en raccrochant son téléphone.

Ducky le remercia tout en continuant à s'activer sur le corps inerte.

**-Co…comment va-t-il **? Balbutia Abby complètement bouleversée

**-Mal. Son pouls est très faible. Il présente également plusieurs fractures évidentes, un coup de couteau à la cuisse et une blessure à la tête.**

Ducky avait placé Tony en PLS et l'avait recouvert avec une couverture pour maintenir sa température.

**-Comment ont-ils fait pour sortir d'ici ? La porte était fermée à clé**, hoqueta Abby entre deux sanglots difficilement contenus.

**-Soit, ils ont pris les clés et ont fermé derrière eux en partant, ce qui est peu probable. Soit, ils sont passés par l'échelle de secours : la fenêtre qui donne dessus est ouverte. C'est ce qui me semble être le scénario le plus probable. McGee, Ziva, allez interroger les voisins ! Je veux savoir pourquoi ils n'ont rien entendu avec tout le raffut que ça a dû faire. Ensuite, vous reviendrez ici et vous m'aiderez à passer l'appartement au peigne fin…ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. **

Gibbs regarda autour de lui d'un air effaré. Les dégâts étaient tout bonnement impressionnants : tiroirs retournés, meuble vidés et renversés, canapés et fauteuils éventrés. Il découvrit le même genre de dégâts dans la chambre où tout était également sens dessus-dessous et le matelas avait aussi été éventré. Dans la salle de bains, ils avaient même été jusqu'à détruire le coffrage de la baignoire.

Il était maintenant sûr de trois choses :

-primo, il pouvait dorénavant affirmer de façon certaine qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à un, mais à plusieurs agresseurs, car il était absolument impossible pour un seul homme de faire un massacre pareil.

-deuzio, le meurtre du lieutenant Granger et l'attaque que Tony venait de subir étaient incontestablement liés.

-tertio, les agresseurs étaient vraisemblablement à la recherche de quelque chose et, au vu des tortures que Tony avait l'air d'avoir subies, ils n'avaient à priori pas trouvé ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Les secours arrivèrent rapidement sur place et prirent immédiatement Tony en charge. À la demande de Gibbs, Ducky partit avec l'ambulance pour garder un œil sur le jeune homme et les tenir informés de l'évolution de son état de santé.

Juste avant qu'ils le sortent de l'appartement sur le brancard, Gibbs se pencha vers son agent et lui murmura à l'oreille,

**-DiNozzo, je t'interdis de mourir ! Tu m'as bien compris ? **

Abby avait enfin cessé de sangloter et regardait la civière partir, les joues encore humides de larmes. Gibbs s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter tout en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête;

**-J'ai si peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas, Gibbs…**

**-Tony est quelqu'un de fort. Regarde comme il s'est battu contre la peste, et il l'a vaincue. Il gagnera cette bataille aussi, il n'a pas le choix : je lui ai interdit de mourir et je sais qu'il suivra mes ordres, il le fait toujours. **

Il sentit la jeune femme se détendre très légèrement dans ses bras, preuve que ses mots de réconfort avaient fonctionné. Il fallait absolument qu'il la maintienne occupée pour qu'elle arrête de se ronger les sangs en attendant qu'ils aient des nouvelles de DiNozzo.

**-Tu vas nous aider à coincer ceux qui ont fait ça, ok ? Je veux que tu retournes à ton labo et que tu réexamines une nouvelle fois de fond en comble toutes les affaires du lieutenant Granger. Ces gars là cherchaient quelque chose et ils ne l'ont visiblement pas trouvé. La réponse doit forcément se trouver quelque part dans les affaires de Granger ou dans l'appartement de Tony. En attendant qu'on te rapporte tout ce qu'il y a ici, commence déjà par revoir tout ce que tu as déjà. McGee va t'accompagner. **

Gibbs prit son portable et appela McGee, lui demandant de ramener Abby à son labo et de revenir ensuite avec la fourgonnette du NCIS afin qu'ils aient tout leur matériel pour pouvoir relever les indices.

L'interrogatoire des voisins n'avait rien donné de concret : soit ils n'étaient pas là, soit ils n'avaient rien entendu. En effet, il y avait eu beaucoup de bruit toute la journée dans l'immeuble car le voisin du quatrième faisait des travaux chez lui, abattant des cloisons, perçant des trous... En plus de ça, l'immeuble qui se situait juste à côté était également en rénovation et cela générait beaucoup de bruit. Pour couronner le tout, la voirie effectuait des travaux dans la rue car une canalisation d'eau enterrée avait explosé. Les ouvriers avaient dû faire sauter le macadam à coups de marteau-piqueur pour accéder au conduit. Bref, il semblait que tout le quartier s'était ligué contre eux pour les empêcher d'avancer dans leur enquête.

La voisine d'en face de chez Tony était sourde mais, en langage des signes, elle leur affirma néanmoins qu'elle avait vu quatre hommes pénétrer dans l'appartement de Tony. Elle n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à leurs visages mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que l'un de ces hommes portait un tatouage. Plus précisément, une licorne sur le biceps droit. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement car elle aimait beaucoup ces animaux mythologiques. Elle avait simplement supposé qu'il s'agissait de ses collègues.

Elle les avait croisés en sortant de chez elle pour aller faire ses courses, vers 13 heures.

Quand Ziva eut terminé de lui faire son rapport, Gibbs remarqua

**- Il semblerait que notre homme tatoué soit le même que celui qui a été aperçu à l'Osmos le soir de la mort de Granger. Ces deux affaires sont donc intimement liées. On dirait bien que le lieutenant Granger n'était pas aussi clean que ce que son dossier le disait. Quand on en aura fini ici et qu'on sera de retour au QG, je veux que vous creusiez plus profondément dans son passé, compris ?**

**- Oui, patron.**

À ce moment-là, ils entendirent du bruit sur le palier et McGee pénétra dans l'appartement, tout essoufflé d'avoir gravi les cinq étages à pied et chargé.

**-Je suis de retour patron !** annonça-t-il en déposant les lourdes mallettes contenant le matériel au sol. Aussitôt, chacun se mit au travail et s'activa : photos, relevé d'empreintes, récoltes d'indices, etc… Ils firent tout cela avec un soin encore plus méticuleux que d'habitude pour être sûrs de ne rien oublier et de ne pas passer à côté de quelque chose d'important.

Ils finirent sur les coups de quatre heures du matin et retournèrent directement au NCIS pour continuer à travailler. Même s'ils étaient épuisés, ils savaient que de toute façon, ils n'arriveraient pas à fermer l'œil tant qu'ils n'auraient pas de nouvelles de Tony. Alors, autant mettre ce temps à profit pour essayer de continuer à avancer dans leur enquête.


	7. Chapter 7

Laboratoire d'Abby.

**-Tiens Abby, on t'apporte d'autres indices à analyser. J'ai aussi retrouvé la trousse de toilette du lieutenant Granger dans la salle de bains chez Tony, il y a ses initiales dessus. En cas, commence par là puisque que c'est à priori après lui qu'ils en avaient à la base.**

**Mais ce que je vous propose pour le moment, c'est d'aller faire un petit saut à Bethesda pour prendre des nouvelles de Tony. Ducky ne m'a plus contacté depuis qu'il a été admis au bloc opératoire. Ensuite, on reviendra ici finir ce qu'on a à faire. **

Tout le monde acquiesça à la suggestion. Tous étaient morts d'inquiétude pour leur ami et avaient du mal à se concentrer sans avoir de nouvelles sur son état de santé.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, on leur apprit que Tony était toujours en salle d'opération mais personne ne put leur donner de renseignements plus précis. Ils durent attendre que Ducky vienne à leur rencontre pour en savoir plus.

Le légiste apparut enfin et s'avança vers eux, le visage grave.

Gibbs sentit des gouttes de sueur glacées descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il vit l'expression de son ami et craignit aussitôt le pire : la mort de son agent.

**-Ducky ?** Articula-t-il sans oser poser de question, de peur de la réponse.

**- Il est en vie. En sursis certes, mais en vie. Ils lui ont fracturé les deux jambes, son genou droit à lui aussi été fracturé il a trois côtes cassées, quatre autres fissurées, la mâchoire fracturée, le poumon droit perforé, l'épaule gauche démise et pour finir, il a reçu un coup de couteau dans la cuisse droite qui a touché des nerfs et des muscles. Une lourde rééducation l'attendra. Il a également plusieurs traces de brûlures à l'intérieur des avant bras et sur le torse et de nombreuses contusions sur le visage et le corps. **

**Il présente aussi un trauma crânien et les médecins ont préféré le plonger dans un coma artificiel. Plus longtemps il restera immobile, plus vite ses fractures guériront. Il a aussi été mis sous respirateur. **

Gibbs resta atterré quand Ducky eut finit d'énoncer toute la liste des blessures infligées à Tony. Puis, il sentit la colère commencer à gronder en lui. Il se fit la promesse de mettre la main sur le, ou les fumiers qui lui avaient fait subir toutes ces horreurs et de la faire chèrement regretter d'avoir un jour croisé son chemin.

**-Pourquoi l'opération a-t-elle été aussi longue ?**

**-Après avoir réparé son poumon, ils ont dû s'occuper de sa blessure à la tête. Puis, deux chirurgiens orthopédistes se sont chargés de réduire les fractures qu'il avait aux jambes et surtout, de lui sauver les nerfs et les muscles de sa jambe droite et son genou qui est très abimé.**

**-Ducky, aura t-il des séquelles ?**

**-Il est fort probable qu'il en ait. **

**-Pourra t-il toujours être agent de terrain ?**

**-Seul le temps nous le dira, et sa volonté à vouloir récupérer. **

Gibbs soupira. Il savait que le terrain était tout pour Tony. Il n'était pas homme à rester assis derrière un bureau, même s'il était un très bon agent d'investigation.

**-Je dois le voir, **dit-il en montrant l'appareil photo à Ducky.

**-Suis-moi.**

Chambre de Tony:

Gibbs, un appareil photo à la main, entra dans la chambre de son agent. Il resta un moment immobile à l'examiner, troublé de voir autant d'hématomes recouvrant le corps du jeune homme, jusqu'à le rendre pratiquement méconnaissable. Il se surprit, l'espace de quelques secondes, à espérer qu'ils avaient fait erreur et que ce corps allongé, inerte et défiguré n'était pas celui de Tony. Mais il se reprit bien vite, sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se voiler la face…c'était bien lui. Il prit plusieurs clichés sous tous les angles, aidé par Ducky qui manipulait avec précaution le corps inanimé afin qu'il ait un meilleur angle de vue. Pour finir, il récupéra des cellules épithéliales qui apparaissaient sous ses ongles et les glissa dans un petit sachet à indices.

**-Ils se sont littéralement acharnés sur lui. Qu'est-ce qui justifie autant de violence ? Si on n'était pas passés le voir ce soir, si j'avais entendu demain matin pour aller chez lui, serait-il encore en vie ?**

**-Je crains bien que non. Quand on est arrivés, il était déjà dans un état très critique. Franchement, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait tenu deux heures de plus. **

Gibbs resta un instant silencieux, pensant qu'à quelques heures près, c'est le corps sans vie de Tony qu'ils auraient pu retrouver.

**-Je vais apporter ça à Abby**, dit-il en lui montrant le sachet où il venait de récolter, il l'espérait du moins, l'ADN d'un des agresseurs.

Il espérait qu'Abby serait en mesure de trouver une identification grâce à ça.

Ensuite, quand il en eut fini avec cette tâche ingrate, chaque membre de l'équipe passa le voir cinq minutes à tour de rôle et Gibbs se retrouva finalement seul à seul avec son agent blessé.

Il prit place sur l'une des chaises inconfortables placées à côté du lit et observa la poitrine de son agent se soulever régulièrement et mécaniquement au rythme du respirateur.

Depuis ce matin, des milliers de questions se bousculaient sans répit dans sa tête. Qui était réellement Anthony DiNozzo ? Lui qui avait toujours pensé que le serviteur de ces dames était un hétéro pur et dur, il pouvait dire qu'il s'était complètement planté sur ce coup là et ça lui avait vraiment fait un choc d'apprendre que son agent était bisexuel. Il lui avait également avoué qu'il aimait une personne en secret, mais qui ? Un homme ? Une femme ? Son instinct lui criait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme car, si cela avait été une femme, Tony n'aurait pas hésité à lui dévoiler son identité.

Ça le ramena à un autre sujet de préoccupation qui le tourmentait sans cesse depuis toutes ces révélations : et lui, quels étaient exactement ses vrais sentiments envers Tony ? Quand l'homme lui avait révélé être bi, il devait bien se l'avouer il s'était senti étrangement troublé. D'autant plus que ses sentiments à l'égard de son agent avaient toujours été ambigus. Depuis le premier jour où il avait vu Tony, il avait inconsciemment remis en doute ses attirances sexuelles. C'est d'ailleurs en partie ce qui avait provoqué son troisième divorce. Il avait, peu à peu, délaissé sa femme et s'était mis à penser un peu trop souvent à son agent et ce, de manière peu conventionnelle.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait toujours refoulé un côté homosexuel. Il n'était pas question d'une relation avec un autre homme surtout dans la marine et son éducation stricte et bigote n'avait pas aidé non plus. Et en fait, cela n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui de refouler cette tendance….du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route d'un certain Anthony DiNozzo.

Le besoin de caféine se fit soudain ressentir de façon urgente. Il sortit de la chambre pour aller le soulager et salua au passage les deux MP qui étaient chargés de la protection de DiNozzo,

Il retourna dans la chambre à peine quatre minutes plus tard, son café fumant à la main et reprit place sur la chaise à côté du lit**. **

**-Oh, Tony que s'est-il passé exactement ? Qui t'a fait ça et pourquoi? **Murmura-t-il sur un ton désespéré.

Épuisé par le manque de sommeil qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ces derniers jours, il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité et peuplé de cauchemars.

Une main posée sur son épaule le réveilla en sursaut. L'infirmière de garde était penchée au-dessus de lui et lui souriait.

**-Désolée de vous réveiller agent Gibbs mais il y a l'agent McGee au téléphone qui veut vous parler. Il dit que c'est très urgent.**

Gibbs se leva en grimaçant, tout ankylosé et courbatu d'avoir dormir sur la chaise inconfortable et suivit l'infirmière jusqu'au poste de garde.

**-Gibbs, **aboya-t-il dans le combiné

**-Patron, Abby a peut-être trouvé une piste. Le lieutenant Granger avait une brosse à dents électrique fonctionnant avec des piles. En la démontant, elle a découvert un reçu de consigne de l'Union Gare soigneusement plié et enroulé autour de la batterie. À mon avis, il ne se trouvait pas là par hasard.**

**-J'arrive tout de suite. **

Trente minutes plus tard, il était au NCIS. Ils prirent le ticket de consigne et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'Union Gare.


	8. découvertes

**Comptoir des consignes.**

Gibbs tendit le reçu trouvé par Abby au préposé qui alla aussitôt chercher le colis correspondant au numéro du ticket. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en trainant une énorme valise qui semblait très lourde.

**-Et bien dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu mettre là-dedans ? Ça pèse un de ces poids ! **

**-Merci, **se contenta de dire Gibbs sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question posée.

Effectivement la valise pesait une tonne... et un code à trois chiffres bloquait le mécanisme d'ouverture. Il s'en empara et rejoignit McGee qui l'attendait dans la voiture pour retourner au QG.

**NCIS, labo d'Abby:**

Aussitôt arrivé au labo, Gibbs posa la valise à plat sur un plan de travail et, à l'aide d'un tournevis et un marteau, fit sauter la serrure**. **

Quand ce fut fait, il l'ouvrit avec précaution pour en découvrir le contenu. Ils restèrent tous surpris par la quantité impressionnante de sachets de drogue empilés sous leurs yeux.

**-Bon sang ! Il y en a pour une fortune ! Il doit bien y en avoir au moins 20 Kilos. **S'exclama Abby.

Elle s'empara d'un des sachets et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle préleva une petite quantité de poudre pour l'analyser

**-Oh, bon sang ! **S'exclama-t-elle de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard.

**-Quoi ?**

**-C'est de la cocaïne…mais de la cocaïne pure. **

**- Cela représente donc beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent **nota Ziva. **Et surtout un excellent mobile de meurtre…**

**-20 milles dollars le kilo. **

**-C'est dont ça ce qu'ils cherchaient. Granger faisait dans le trafic de drogue et il y a laissé la vie. **_**Et à cause de lui, Tony va peut-être perdre la sienne,**___ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur, n'osant pas exprimer sa pensée tout haut pour ne pas bouleverser Abby.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à innocenter Tony. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce n'était pas trop tard…

**-Rien nous dit que Tony n'était pas le complice du lieutenant Granger, agent Gibbs. Vous devez fouiller dans la vie de l'agent DiNozzo et prouver son innocence. Je ne vous retire pas l'enquête car je vous fais assez confiance, à vous et à votre équipe, pour mettre la vérité à jour sans vous laisser influencer par l'amitié qui vous lie à lui. Si l'agent DiNozzo trempe dans ce trafic de drogue, je veux être mis au courant immédiatement. Lui et le lieutenant Granger ont très bien pu se faire doubler **annonça dans leur dos le directeur, qui venait d'entrer silencieusement dans le labo en les faisant légèrement sursauter.

**-Directeur, Tony est innocent ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un ami à lui trafiquait qu'il était son complice. **

**-Agent Gibbs, vous savez parfaitement ce que vous avez à faire. Vous devez traiter l'agent DiNozzo comme un suspect jusqu'à preuve de son innocence, sinon je vous retire immédiatement cette affaire. C'est bien clair ? **

**- Comme du cristal….Monsieur **

Le directeur tourna les talons et repartit à son bureau.

**-Gibbs, il ne ...**

**-Le directeur a raison. On ne peut pas se laisser aveugler par le fait que Tony est notre collègue et ami. Je suis persuadé, tout comme vous, qu'il est innocent, mais il nous faut des preuves solides pour l'écarter définitivement de la liste des suspects. Ziva, chargez-vous de refouiller en détail la vie du lieutenant Granger. McGee, occupez-vous de celle de Tony. **

Les deux agents, résignés, partirent à leur bureau pour se remettre au travail et approfondir leurs recherches.

Gibbs remonta deux heures plus tard.

**-McGee, qu'avez-vous ?**

**-Heu...**

**-McGee, je sais que c'est difficile, mais vous devez agir comme si vous ne connaissiez pas Tony.**

**-Bien patron. Alors… Anthony, Demetrio DiNozzo né le 23 juin 1971 à Akron dans l'Ohio. Sa mère, Floriana Conti, est née le 15 mars 1949 à Florence et est arrivée au Etats-Unis en 1951. Décédée le 21 juin 1980, tuée lors d'un cambriolage dans leur maison. Son père Demetrio DiNozzo est né le 4 octobre 1942, à Vérone et est arrivé aux États-Unis en 1943. Propriétaire des industries DiNozzo, cet homme pèse plus de 30 millions de dollars, Tony est son unique héritier. **

**Scolarité sans problèmes : il est sorti du lycée major de sa promotion, a obtenu une bourse d'étude pour étudier à la faculté de Columbus. Capitaine de l'équipe de basket, il a été sévèrement blessé à la jambe en 1991, ce qui a mis fin à ses espoirs de carrière de joueur professionnel, des recruteurs des Lakers lui avaient proposé une place de titulaire dans l'équipe. Il a quand même fini son année et a terminé major de sa promotion. **

**Il est entré à l'école de police en 1992 et en est, une fois encore, sorti major de sa promotion avec d'excellentes notes. Il a fait ensuite l'école d'officiers où il a obtenu les meilleurs résultats.**

**Il est entré à la criminelle de Peoria en octobre 93, où il est resté en poste jusqu'en juin 96. Ensuite, il a demandé une mutation et a intégré la criminelle de Philadelphie de Juin 96 à Juin 98, puis celle de Baltimore de juin 98 à novembre 01, date à laquelle il a intégré le NCIS, dans l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs, toujours en poste à ce jour.**

**Côté comptes bancaires, rien à signaler : entrées et sorties d'argent tout ce qui y a de plus normal, compte tenu de ses revenus. Il a hérité, de son oncle maternel, une grosse partie des actions que ce dernier possédait et qui lui rapportent un bon petit pécule chaque mois. **

**Casier judiciaire vierge. Relevés téléphoniques, rien d'anormal. **

**Patron, Tony est clean de chez clean. Je n'ai pas trouvé le moindre indice qui pourrait laisser supposer qu'il était au courant des agissements de Granger.**

**-Parfait. Ziva ?**

**-J'ai découvert quelque chose de pas très net chez notre lieutenant. À la mort de sa mère, il a conservé son compte en banque sans avertir les services bancaires, ni le fond de retraite, de son décès. Il y a d'énormes sorties d'argent et des dépôts de montants plus ou moins variables sur le compte de sa défunte mère. J'ai aussi trouvé qu'il était interdit de jeu dans plusieurs établissements. Cet homme était un véritable flambeur. Il devait d'énormes sommes d'argent à des casinos.**

**-On tient enfin notre mobile ! Pour rembourser son ardoise, il s'est lancé dans le trafic de drogue et a dû se faire des ennemis, aussi bien du côté des trafiquants que de celui des casinos... **

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, le coupant dans sa lancée.

**-Gibbs, **

**-...**

**-On arrive.**

Il raccrocha

**-Abby a trouvé une identification positive avec l'échantillon de peau retrouvé sous les ongles de Tony. **

Aussitôt, toute l'équipe se mit en route derrière Gibbs pour aller rejoindre la jeune gothique.

**Laboratoire:**

**-Et notre heureux gagnant est… Rob Gaber, 31 ans. Il vit à Las Vegas et travaille pour le casino le « globe d'or », où il est adjoint à la sécurité. Il a déjà été arrêté plusieurs fois pour violence conjugale. **

**-Parfait ! McGee, occupez-vous de demander un mandat d'arrêt. Mr Gaber vous êtes cuit. **

Gibbs alla immédiatement voir Vance pour l'informer des dernières avancées de leur enquête avant de retourner au chevet de son agent pour lui annoncer également qu'ils avaient mis la main sur un de ses agresseurs.

Le seul bruit s'élevant de la chambre venait du respirateur qui soulevait la poitrine de Tony à intervalles réguliers. Gibbs prit place aux côtés de son agent et le dévisagea avec attention. Il lui sembla que ce dernier avait légèrement meilleure mine. Il hésita un instant avant de tendre la main pour s'emparer de celle du jeune homme, afin que ce dernier sente sa présence dans le brouillard où il se trouvait.

**-Grâce à toi, on a pu identifier un des tes agresseurs. Quand tu l'as griffé, tu as récupéré de sa peau sous tes ongles et on a pu remonter jusqu'à lui avec le fichier ADN. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne soit arrêté et crois-moi, je vais le faire parler. Toi, en attendant, tu as juste à reprendre des forces…tu vas en avoir besoin pour guérir. Et ne t'inquiète de rien, on veille tous sur toi. **

Il resta encore quelques minutes à contempler Tony et repartit ensuite au NCIS pour aider ses agents à mettre la main sur Gaber.

Grâce aux mouvements de sa carte bancaire, ils parvinrent à repérer l'homme à l'aéroport, où il s'apprêtait à prendre un vol à destination Las Vegas. Ils purent heureusement procéder à son arrestation avant qu'il ait le temps d'embarquer et le ramenèrent illico dans les locaux du NCIS.

Salle d'interrogatoire:

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils l'avaient mis en salle d'interrogatoire où ils le laissaient mariner un peu avant de passer à l'attaque. Gibbs l'observait à travers le miroir sans tain et l'homme lui sembla très nerveux. Il se rongeait les ongles tout en se passant, par moment, une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Il patienta encore quelques minutes, comme un chat observant la souris qui va lui servir de repas. Et, quand il vit de petites gouttes de sueur apparaître sur son front, il sut que sa proie était bien à point.

**-Ça y est, il est prêt. J'y vais.**

Gibbs sortit de la salle d'observation, un dossier dans une main et un café dans l'autre.

À dessein, il entra brusquement dans la salle d'interrogatoire, faisant sursauter l'homme qui semblait vraiment à bout de nerfs. _Pfff, il ne va pas me falloir longtemps pour lui faire cracher le morceau…_pensa-t-il en arborant un air impassible.

Gibbs prit place face à lui, contenant sa rage avec un professionnalisme évident, et plongea deux yeux bleus glacials et perçants droit dans ceux de l'autre homme. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de déglutir nerveusement sous l'intensité de ce regard. Il prit pleinement conscience de l'aura de menace et de danger qui se dégageait de l'ex marine.

Gibbs resta silencieux et se contenta de le regarder et Gaber eut l'impression que les secondes s'écoulaient avec une horrible lenteur. Il sentait la sueur couler de plus en plus abondamment sur son front et ses tempes et commença à s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise inconfortable.

**-Mr Gaber, vous êtes dans de sales draps. On a retrouvé votre ADN sous les ongles d'un agent fédéral qui a été agressé chez lui hier matin **dit soudainGibbs en étalant sur la table devant lui les photos qu'il avait faites de Tony, la veille à l'hôpital.

**-Regardez dans quel état vous l'avez mis. Les médecins ne savent encore pas s'il va s'en tirer ou pas. À votre place, je prierais que oui parce que s'il meurt, c'est la peine capitale qui vous attend…vous en avez ma parole **acheva-t-il d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un scalpel

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie mis dans cet état! **Protesta aussitôt Gaber en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

**-Vraiment ? Alors, comment expliquez-vous qu'on ait retrouvé votre ADN sous ses ongles? Il y est venu tout seul peut-être ? Et ces traces de griffures sur votre bras, c'est votre chat qui vous les a faites aussi ?**

**-Ok, ok ! Je…j'étais bien dans l'appartement de cet homme mais je ne savais pas que c'était un Fed, je vous le jure ! Bon sang, j'y suis pour rien ! Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, c'est tout ! Je vous jure je n'y suis pour rien dans ses blessures. **

**- Alors, qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?**

**-Non ! Si je parle, ils vont me tuer. **

**-Qui va vous tuer ? Votre patron ? De toute façon, je vous signale que si vous ne voulez pas parler, je vous mets tout sur le dos et au final, le résultat sera le même : vous mourrez.**

Maintenant, l'homme semblait vraiment paniqué.

**-Je veux négocier. Je veux bénéficier du programme de protection des témoins. **

**-Parlez d'abord. On verra ensuite ce qu'on peut faire pour vous…si vos informations en valent vraiment la peine.**

**-Ok. Ce type Kevin Granger, il venait toujours jouer au « globe d'or », au craps et au poker surtout. Mais il perdait beaucoup plus souvent qu'il ne gagnait et il devait énormément d'argent au casino. Alors, pour éponger sa dette, le patron lui a proposé un deal : Il devait récupérer une valise à El paso et la ramener ici, à Washington. Il faisait ça et ils étaient quitte : son ardoise était effacée. Mais le gars a essayé de nous doubler et n'a pas apporté la valise. Comme on n'avait pas confiance en lui, on l'a suivi…juste au cas où. Seulement, il était malin, il a réussi à nous semer et on a perdu sa trace dans la gare. On connaissait ses habitudes parce que le patron avait mené sa petite enquête sur lui avant de lui confier la came. On savait qu'il allait toujours dans ce bar gay donc on l'a attendu là-bas. Effectivement, il s'y est pointé un peu avant 1 heures du mat' et il était avec son mec. Lui, **dit-il en pointant une photo de Tony du doigt. **Ils se sont mis à se disputer et le gars est sorti en plantant Granger dans le bar. **

**Nick est allé voir Granger qui s'était installé au comptoir, l'a discrètement menacé avec son arme et lui a dit qu'il voulait discuter. Granger l'a suivi dehors sans faire de vagues. J'attendais dans l'arrière-cour avec deux autres hommes de mains de Nick. Ils lui sont tous les trois tombés dessus pour lui faire cracher l'endroit où il avait planqué la came pendant que je m'occupais de faire le guet. **

**Mais le mec a pas voulu cracher le morceau et s'est battu comme un beau diable et ils ont fini par le tuer en le tabassant un peu trop fort. J'ai pris ses affaires : portable, portefeuille...bref, tout ce qu'il avait dans les poches et on l'a trainé derrière les poubelles avant de se barrer. Grâce à ça, j'ai réussi à retrouver l'adresse du gars qui accompagnait Granger. **

**On a débarqué chez lui vers treize heures. On était persuadés qu'il était son complice et qu'il savait où se trouvait la drogue. **

**On est entrés facilement chez lui, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. On a frappé et il a crié 'entre', je pense qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Il était dans la salle de bains et il a dit, 'tu as oublié quelque chose ?'. Il est sorti de la pièce en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette. Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, Gus, un des hommes de main de Nick, lui a filé un coup à la tête, pas assez pour l'assommer mais suffisament pour le sonner. Nick m'a ordonné de le mettre sur une chaise, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a griffé. Nick lui a mis un crochet du droit pour le faire tenir tranquille. Ensuite, ils l'ont ligoté et Nick a commencé à l'interroger mais ce gars s'obstinait à dire qu'il ne comprenait rien et qu'il ne savait pas de quoi on parlait. Alors, ils se sont acharnés sur lui pendant que je fouillais les lieux pour essayer de retrouver la coke. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé et le gars a perdu connaissance, alors on s'est tiré avant de se faire repérer. **

**Voilà, je vous jure que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Le silence retomba dans la pièce puis Gibbs tendit un bloc-notes et un stylo vers Gaber.

**Je veux les noms et les endroits où je peux trouver tout ce beau monde. Ceux de vos trois complices et celui aussi de votre patron.**


	9. merci boss

Un grand merci à vous, pour vos com's et suivre cette histoire. En voici là suite:

Dix jours après l'agression de Tony : 

Dix jours que Tony avait été plongé dans un coma artificiel. Durant ce temps, toute l'équipe s'était relayée pour être auprès de lui à tour de rôle dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Dix jours pendant lesquels Gibbs s'était beaucoup remis en question à propos de ses véritables sentiments à l'égard de Tony pour finalement arriver à une conclusion : s'avouer enfin ce qu'il refusait obstinément d'admettre depuis des années…il aimait Tony, profondément. Et ce qu'il ressentait pour lui n'avait rien d'amical ou de paternel, c'était vraiment de l'amour.

Le dernier scanner que les médecins avaient fait passer à leur patient n'avait, par chance, montré aucune séquelle cérébrale. Les os de ses jambes commençaient, doucement mais sûrement, à se ressouder. Ses côtes, quant à elles étaient déjà quasiment guéries.

Ils avaient donc pris la décision d'arrêter les médicaments qui le maintenaient dans son coma artificiel pour le laisser reprendre conscience.

Il se sentait vaseux et avait l'impression de nager dans le brouillard. Son corps semblait peser une tonne et était très douloureux. Il voulait s'éloigner de la lumière blanche qui voulait l'aspirer mais n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit était embrumé et il n'arrivait pas à s'orienter. Bon sang, où pouvait-il bien être? Soudain, il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un appeler son nom.

Il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule et cela lui électrisa tout le corps. Il voulut se dégager de ce contact mais ce simple mouvement lui coupa le souffle tellement la douleur était forte. Il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé.

**-Tony, tout va bien. Tu es à l'hôpital. **

Lentement et péniblement, il ouvrit les paupières et tomba sur les yeux bleus de Gibbs qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

Quand il croisa les iris verts de son agent, Gibbs lui sourit avec soulagement. Ce dernier avait le regard perdu et il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, ni où il était.

Il se mit à lui parler lentement, d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

- **Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu as été grièvement blessé mais maintenant tout va bien. **

**-Que...que s'est-il passé ? **Parvint à articuler Tony d'une voix rauque.

Gibbs le mit au courant de tous les éléments de l'enquête qu'il avait en sa possession et immédiatement, tout lui revint en mémoire.

**-Oui, …me sou …viens de ces types. **

Il referma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de reprendre la parole.

-**Kevin…je savais que Kevin avait eu un problème avec les jeux, mais de là à trafiquer...je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné**. Il eut un petit ricanement désabusé, **Pour un enquêteur chevronné, on peut dire que je me suis bien laissé aveugler. Il m'avait juré que c'était fini. **

**-L'amour rend aveugle à ce qu'on dit **rétorqua Gibbs pour essayer de le réconforter de sa détresse évidente.

-**Sauf que je ne l'aimais pas**…soupira Tony.

**-Tu devais bien l'aimer au fond de toi, même un tout petit peu. Sinon, tu ne serais jamais resté aussi longtemps avec lui, pas même pour le sexe. **

**-J'aurais dû rester avec lui et insister pour qu'on rentre ensemble. **

**-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce qui est arrivé. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire. C'est Kevin qui est responsable de ses malheurs, pas toi. Il n'était pas obligé d'accepter ce marché et encore moins d'essayer de doubler ses complices. Au contraire, par sa faute, c'est toi qui as aussi failli mourir.**

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant puis Tony reprit,

**-J'ai cru que c'était toi qui revenait parce que tu avais oublié d'emporter quelque chose. Ils sont arrivés environ dix minutes après ton départ, ma porte n'était même pas verrouillée**.

Tony bougea un peu et un éclair de douleur le transperça. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et de la sueur perla sur son front.

**-Tu as mal? **Demanda aussitôt Gibbs, inquiet.

Tony, les dents serrées pour retenir un cri de douleur, opina de la tête.

**-Je vais prévenir une infirmière **dit Gibbs en se levant avec hâte pour se diriger vers la porte.

Deux minutes plus tard, on lui augmenta sa dose de morphine et la douleur lancinante commença rapidement à s'estomper pour atteindre un niveau supportable, à son plus grand soulagement. Le médecin l'ausculta et lui expliqua en détail l'étendue de ses blessures.

**-Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ?** Fut la première question de Tony quand ce dernier se tut enfin.

**-Tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle vous allez récupérer. Vous allez devoir vous déplacer en fauteuil roulant, le temps que vos jambes se remettent bien et que vous repreniez des forces, car après le passage fauteuil, des béquilles vous seront indispensables pendant encore quelques temps. Donc, si vous avez une personne qui peut vous aider chez vous, je pourrai vous laisser sortir d'ici environ deux à trois jours. Par contre, si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais devoir vous garder hospitalisé au moins jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus besoin d'être en fauteuil. **

Tony soupira et reprit d'une voix morose et abattue.

**-Alors, je crois bien que je vais devoir rester hospitalisé parce que déjà, pour aller chez moi, il y a cinq étages à monter et l'ascenseur est toujours en panne donc avec un fauteuil roulant…et en plus, je ne connais personne qui serait susceptible de prendre soin de moi**.

**-Bon, alors je …**

**-Tu vas venir chez moi**, trancha Gibbs sur un ton catégorique.

Tony regarda son patron avec étonnement.

-**Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu vas venir à la maison. J'ai une chambre au rez-de-chaussée, tu y seras très bien installé. Et avec toute l'équipe, on s'organisera pour s'occuper de toi. **

**-Non. Je ne veux pas te déranger. Je peux rester ici, ce …**

**-DiNozzo, arrête de discuter ! Je sais parfaitement que tu as horreur des hôpitaux, tu ne vas pas rester coincé ici pendant des semaines. Et puis surtout, tu ne me dérangeras pas. **

**-Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire**, balbutia Tony, ému par la proposition de son patron, et surtout par l'idée d'aller habiter chez l'homme qu'il aimait…._bon ok, il serait confiné dans la chambre d'amis et son séjour n'aurait rien de romantique…mais quand même, il allait vivre avec Gibbs ! _

Cela suffit à lui mettre du baume au cœur et soudain il se sentit plus optimiste.

**-Alors, pour une fois, tais-toi et ne dis rien. **

**-Bon, très bien, alors tout est réglé**, conclut le médecin. **Il me faudra votre adresse, agent Gibbs. L'agent DiNozzo aura besoin de soins quotidiens pendant quelques jours et d'une rééducation. Je vais prendre des dispositions afin qu'une infirmière et un kiné viennent s'en charger directement à domicile. **

Sur ces derniers mots, le médecin les salua et quitta la chambre de son patient, laissant ainsi les deux hommes seuls.

Tony, légèrement mal à l'aise, ne put s'empêcher d'aborder de nouveau le sujet de sa convalescence.

**-Patron, pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ? Je peux très bien rester à l'hôpital, je t'assure. Je ne veux pas te déranger, surtout maintenant que tu sais que...**

**-Ça ne me dérange pas Tony,** l'interrompit Gibbs sans lui laisser le temps d'achever sa phrase**. En plus, tu seras mieux installé chez moi qu'ici. Tu as besoin de te remettre tranquillement de toute cette histoire et ce n'est pas dans un hôpital que tu pourras le faire. Je veux être sûr que tu te reposes et que tu suives les instructions des médecins. Et je te promets que le fait que tu sois attiré par les hommes ne me dérange absolument pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je le pensais sincèrement : pour moi, comme pour le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs, tu restes le même. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des préférences sexuelles différentes que nous ressentons moins d'estime ou moins d'amitié pour toi. **

**-Ouais…ça c'est ce que vous dites maintenant !** Cracha Tony sur un ton désabusé. **J'en ai entendu mille fois des beaux discours comme celui-ci. **_**'Ça ne change rien' **_**mais comme par hasard, tout à coup, plus personne ne veut faire équipe avec toi ou venir prendre un verre après le boulot. Tes collègues commencent à chuchoter entre eux en te jetant des regards en coin et dès que tu approches, ils deviennent muets… tu crois que je ne connais pas ça ? **

**-DiNozzo, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! Je ne dis jamais de paroles en l'air. Alors maintenant, je vais parler uniquement en mon nom et tu vas m'écouter attentivement : le choix de tes préférences sexuelles m'importe peu **_**et c'est vrai, **_**tu m'as bien compris ?** demanda Gibbs en le fixant droit dans les yeux d'un regard implacable, le défiant de le traiter de menteur.

Tony, hypnotisé par ces yeux bleus perçant dans lesquels il pouvait lire la sincérité, déglutit péniblement et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête à la question. Satisfait de cette affirmation silencieuse, Gibbs poursuivit,

**- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un ancien marine que j'ai l'esprit obtus ou intolérant. Et si dans l'équipe, cela gêne quelqu'un que tu aimes t'envoyer en l'air avec les deux sexes, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas à leur place dans mon équipe et ils n'ont plus qu'à aller voir ailleurs. Pour moi, le fait que tu sois un excellent enquêteur et tu sois également un homme droit, loyal et honnête est plus important que ton orientation sexuelle. Ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ne me regarde pas. Fin de la discussion !**

Tony resta silencieux pendant un long moment, assimilant tout ce que Gibbs venait de lui dire. Il ressentit une bouffée de joie que Gibbs lui ait dit qu'il était un bon agent et qu'il avait toujours de l'estime et de l'amitié pour lui…..et un petit pincement au cœur qu'il se fiche de ce qu'il faisait durant son temps libre, il aurait tellement aimé le partager avec lui…

Il finit par relever la tête pour croiser le regard de Gibbs, qui était toujours fixé sur lui et qui attendait, et lui fit un petit sourire tremblant.

**- Merci patron** se contenta-t-il de lui dire.

Gibbs hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire

**- Je t'en prie, DiNozzo. **

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il lui mit une légère tape, compte tenu de ses blessures, à l'arrière du crâne. C'est ce geste qui fit réellement comprendre à Tony que rien n'avait changé, malgré les révélations, et son sourire prit de l'assurance et s'élargit pour prendre sa nuance d'impertinence habituelle.

Et c'est ce sourire qui fit savoir à Gibbs que Tony avait cru à sa sincérité et que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.


	10. Chapter 10

Quelques heures après son réveil, toute l'équipe était présente à son chevet. Abby s'était carrément installée sur son lit et s'était blottie contre lui en bien faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

Au départ, McGee, mal à l'aise, ne savait trop comment se comporter envers lui. Alors, Tony prit l'initiative d'aborder le sujet de ce que paraissait gêner ses amis.

**-Allez, je vous écoute. Posez vos questions, je vois bien que vous en mourez d'envie. Et McGee, tu peux te détendre, je n'ai pas l'intention de me jeter sur toi. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, j'en serais bien incapable, **ajouta-t-il ironiquement en montrant ses jambes blessées

McGee rougit furieusement, mais osa finalement se lancer et posa la première question, celle qui les turlupinait tous depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la vérité.

**-Alors, toutes ses histoires de filles avec qui tu te vantais d'être sorti, c'était du bidon, une sorte de couverture pour dissimuler que tu préfères les hommes?**

**-Non, pas du tout.** Tony se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, paraissant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Pour l'encourager à continuer, Abby lui prit distraitement la main et la lui serra, ce qui lui donna le courage de poursuivre. **Je suis bi. J'aime autant les femmes que les hommes. **

**-Pourquoi nous avoir menti alors ? **demanda Ziva sur un léger ton de reproche.

**-Je ne vous ai pas menti ! J'ai juste gardé certaines parties de ma vie privée pour moi. Si tu avais su avant que j'étais bi, ton comportement avec moi aurait-il été différent ? **

Ziva demeura silencieuse. Tony haussa les sourcils dans sa direction avec un air voulant clairement dire _« Ah, tu vois, j'avais raison ? » _et poursuivit,

**-Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, car beaucoup de gens ont tout de suite des préjugés sur les personnes qui sont soi-disant 'différentes de la norme'. Je ne voulais pas être jugé à cause de mes préférences sexuelles qui, somme toute, ne regardent que moi.**

**-Je ne te juge pas Tony, c'est juste que je me sens trahie. Nous sommes une équipe, nous sommes partenaires et on se fait confiance les uns aux autres pour veiller sur nos arrières quand on est sur le terrain. Tu dis qu'on a des préjugés, mais tu en as eu toi aussi pour avoir estimé d'emblée qu'on te jugerait pour ce que tu es.**

**-Ce n'est pas ça Ziva, j'ai confiance en vous. Mais j'ai déjà connu tellement de mauvaises surprises quand mes précédents coéquipiers ont appris par hasard que les hommes ne me laissaient pas indifférent que j'ai fini par devenir méfiant. Tu crois que c'est facile, dans notre société actuelle, de vivre pleinement ce que l'on est ? J'assume ce que je suis, mais je n'aime pas m'afficher, par prudence.**

L'heure des visites touchait à sa fin. McGee, Ducky et Ziva dirent au revoir à Tony et quittèrent la chambre, laissant le blessé avec Gibbs et Abby pour seule compagnie.

**-J'ai une question qui me travaille depuis. Mon appart, il est dans quel état ? Je me souviens qu'ils l'ont mis sens dessus-dessous, avant que je perde connaissance.**

**-Tu vas devoir le réaménager entièrement, racheter pratiquement toutes les fournitures et prévoir de faire quelques travaux, **l'informa Gibbs.

**-Génial ! **Soupira Tony sur un ton démoralisé.

**-Désolé. On a transporté chez moi tout ce qui était encore récupérable, c'est à dire vraiment pas grand chose. **

Deux jours plus tard. 

Gibbs sortit le fauteuil du coffre, le déplia et alla ouvrir la portière de Tony.

**-Je vais t'aider à t'installer dedans. **

**-Ok. **

Gibbs souleva délicatement Tony et le déposa avec précaution dans la chaise roulante, prenant bien garde de ne pas heurter ses jambes maintenues dans des attelles.

**-Merci.**

Gibbs se contenta de lui sourire en réponse et poussa le fauteuil jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Abby et Ducky étaient tous les deux installés dans le salon à les attendre.

Dès qu'elle les vit franchir le seuil, Abby courut vers eux et se pencha pour serrer Tony dans ses bras.

**-Comment te sens-tu ?** lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser chaleureusement sur la joue.

**-Ça va Abby. Rien que le fait de ne plus être dans ce foutu hôpital, je me sens de suite beaucoup mieux. **

**-Avec Ducky, on t'a apporté et installé une télé et un lecteur DVD. Sinon, mon pauvre, tu vas mourir d'ennui chez le boss, surtout que tu ne peux même pas descendre dans son sous-sol où se trouve le seul poste de télévision de la maison. Je t'ai également amené une sélection de films en DVD.**

**-Merci Abby**, lui Tony en lui faisant un bisou sonore. **Merci à toi aussi Ducky,** ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le légiste.

**- Mais je t'en prie, mon cher Anthony, **lui répondit ce dernier avec un sourire paternel.

**-Je vais te montrer ta chambre et ensuite, on passera à table.**

La chambre avait été aménagée de façon à ce que Tony puisse y circuler à son aise en fauteuil roulant. La salle de bains attenante avait également été équipée de façon à ce qu'il puisse se prendre une douche sans difficultés, au vu de ses jambes toujours maintenues dans des attelles et ce pour encore un bon moment.

Gibbs aida ensuite Tony à vider son sac d'hôpital et à ranger ses affaires dans la petite penderie.

**-Je te remercie, patron, de m'héberger.**

**-Pas de quoi. Allez viens, on va aller manger. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces pour guérir rapidement.**

Les quatre amis mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et la conversation fut animée et chaleureuse.

Ensuite, Abby et Ducky prirent congé et laissèrent les deux nouveaux 'colocataires' en tête à tête. Tony, fatigué et ensuqué par ses médicaments, alla faire une petite sieste dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Gibbs descendit travailler sur son bateau. Tandis qu'il le ponçait avec des mouvements amples et souples, il laissa son esprit dériver vers son agent endormi à l'étage supérieur et se demanda s'il trouverait le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Tony.

Deux heures plus tard, un bruit sourd au-dessus de sa tête le fit sursauter. Il posa son rabot et monta rapidement les marches quatre à quatre. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Tony. Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper et vit son agent étendu sur le sol, le visage crispé par la douleur.

**-Hé ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Lui demanda t-il tout en l'aidant à se relever et à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

**-J'ai voulu me mettre dans le fauteuil mais mon épaule n'a pas bien supporté mon poids et m'a lâché. Les freins n'étaient pas serrés donc le fauteuil a bougé et je me suis étalé par terre. **

**-Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?** demanda Gibbs inquiet en l'auscultant délicatement pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Tony réfréna à grand peine un frémissement de plaisir quand il sentit les mains de son patron parcourir son corps mais fort heureusement, ce dernier ne s'aperçut pas de l'effet qu'il avait sur son agent.

**-Non, ça va. Il y a juste la douleur à mes jambes qui s'est réveillée**, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée

**-Où sont tes médocs ? **

**-Là, sur la table de chevet. **

**-Bien.**

Gibbs prit le verre qui se trouvait sur la petite table de chevet et alla le remplir d'eau fraîche avant de le tendre à Tony avec un comprimé d'antidouleur.

**-Merci**, dit Tony d'un ton reconnaissant quand la douleur commença à s'estomper.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula tranquillement. Les deux hommes firent une partie de Scrabble, puis Tony aida Gibbs à préparer le repas du mieux qu'il le put.


	11. à coeur ouvert

Un grand merci pour vos com's.

* * *

Ils mangèrent au salon tout en regardant un film choisi par Tony. Quand ils eurent terminés, Gibbs débarrassa rapidement leurs assiettes sales et revint s'installer auprès de Tony. Épuisé, le convalescent ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Gibbs détacha ses yeux de l'écran et en profita pour l'observer à loisirs pendant un long moment. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de son visage et il remarqua la longueur de ses cils sombres et recourbés, détail auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment très attirant ainsi abandonné et endormi.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur ses avant-bras. Tony avait retroussé les manches de son pull les laissant ainsi découverts. Les cicatrices provoquées par les brûlures de cigarettes y étaient encore bien visibles. Gibbs savait qu'avec le temps elles finiraient par s'estomper jusqu'à disparaitre complètement mais pour le moment, elles étaient là pour lui rappeler les tortures que Tony avaient subies. D'une main hésitante, il parcourut les avant-bras de Tony du bout des doigts.

Sa peau, aux endroits non blessés, était extrêmement douce. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé sa peau comme ça, il pensait que c'était l'apanage des femmes d'avoir la peau aussi douce. Il se mit à rêver de la texture qu'elle pouvait bien avoir sur son ventre, son dos ou bien encore au creux de sa hanche et fut sûr qu'à ces endroits là, elle devait ressembler à de la soie. Ses caresses descendirent jusqu'aux doigts de l'italien qui bougea un peu dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

Il relâcha ensuite la main pour s'enhardir à caresser, toujours du bout des doigts, le visage du jeune homme. La barbe de plusieurs jours qui ombrait ses joues lui chatouilla légèrement la pulpe des doigts.

Il ne lâcha pas du regard la bouche aux lèvres fermes et bien dessinées de Tony qu'il trouvait si attirante. Il brûlait d'envie d'y goûter et, n'écoutant que son instinct, il se pencha lentement pour y déposer un premier, doux et délicat baiser rapidement suivi d'un deuxième. Il fut brusquement repoussé sans ménagement par une main sur son torse. Maintenant parfaitement réveillé et les yeux remplis de colère, Tony dévisageait Gibbs.

-**Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !** Sa voix était vraiment furieuse. **Si tu veux savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser un autre mec, fais-le ! Mais pas avec moi ! **

Il se redressa à l'aide de ses bras et prit maladroitement place dans son fauteuil roulant. Il voulut faire demi-tour pour rejoindre sa chambre mais Gibbs s'interposa sur son passage lui coupant toute retraite car l'étroitesse des lieux ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de le contourner. Tony fut donc contraint de stopper sa progression.

**-Tony, attends ! S'il te plait…**dit Gibbs en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

**-Ne me touche pas ! **hurla le jeune homme d'une voix stridente en le repoussant violemment.** Et pousse-toi du milieu ! Je suis fatigué et je veux aller me coucher. **

Il commença à faire tourner les roues de son fauteuil pour avancer et vint heurter avec force les tibias de Gibbs. Ce dernier ne put retenir une grimace de douleur mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta fermement campé devant lui.

**-Non. Je dois te parler même si cela signifie que…**

**-Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter ! Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est…c'est vraiment un coup bas ! C'est dégueulasse d'avoir profité de ma faiblesse. Je ne te pensais pas capable de ça ! Maintenant laisse-moi passer, sinon je te jure que même avec les jambes coincées dans les attelles, je me lève et je regagne ma chambre en marchant. Mes jambes sont peut-être faibles mais pas mes bras, et je peux toujours..**. dit-il tout en commençant à joindre le geste à la parole.

**-Rassieds-toi immédiatement ! Tu ne vas faire qu'empirer tes blessures**. Sentant qu'il était inutile d'insister pour le moment car Tony était trop bouleversé pour réfléchir clairement et sachant de quoi il était capable lorsqu'il il était en colère, Gibbs s'écarta du passage. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot mais il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme aggrave encore davantage ses blessures en faisant quelque chose de stupide. Les médecins lui avaient formellement interdit de prendre appui sur ses jambes et Gibbs entendait bien que Tony respecte leurs ordres.

Tony, trop faible pour demeurer debout, ne résista pas longtemps car ses jambes le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Il se laissa retomber lourdement dans son fauteuil, essoufflé et en sueur, et le fit rouler pour passer devant Gibbs afin d'aller se réfugier à l'abri des regards…ou plutôt, pour échapper au regard de son patron.

A peine arrivé dans sa chambre et la porte refermée, il se maudit pour ce qu'il venait juste de faire. Cela faisait des années qu'il rêvait de goûter aux lèvres de Gibbs et au moment où son désir le plus profond se réalisait enfin, son orgueil avait pris le dessus et il avait repoussé et insulté Gibbs

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait de cet instant…et il avait tout gâché. Mais il ne voulait pas souffrir, il ne voulait _plus _souffrir. L'amour l'avait déjà profondément blessé par deux fois. La première s'était achevée de façon dramatique par la mort de l'être aimé, bien des années auparavant. La seconde avait fait des ravages irréversibles dans son cœur, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche et surtout une méfiance viscérale de tenter à nouveau de donner son cœur. Voilà pourquoi depuis ce temps, il préférait vivre uniquement des histoires sans lendemain, sans véritable engagement…et surtout sans risque d'être de nouveau blessé

Mais avec Gibbs, c'était différent, ça l'avait été depuis le début. Dès la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, il avait compris la réelle signification des mots 'amour véritable', 'âme sœur'. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son être et aurait sans hésitation sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Mais malgré tout cela, il ne voulait pas avoir à souffrir à nouveau. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter une nouvelle déception…et il préférait se camoufler derrière l'armure qu'il s'était forgée pour se protéger.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'arrêter de s'interroger sur ce qu'il venait juste de se passer dans la pièce d'à côté. Que devait-il penser du baiser de Jethro ? Il savait parfaitement que son patron était un hétéro pur et dur. La preuve : l'homme avait été marié quatre fois, c'est un chiffre qui parlait de lui-même, non ?

Alors pourquoi ce dernier l'avait il embrassé ? Pour savoir quel effet ça faisait d'embrasser une personne du même sexe?

Il aurait dû n'écouter que son cœur et lui rendre son baiser, et bien plus encore, mais il ne pouvait pas. Gibbs était avant tout son patron, hétéro qui plus est et Tony savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être un seulement « cobaye » pour lui.

Non. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était d'être aimé de Gibbs et surtout, d'avoir enfin l'occasion d'aimer Gibbs. Mais pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions. Pas pour être rejeté au bout de quelques jours au pire, ou peut-être de quelques semaines au mieux. Ce qu'il voulait plus que tout était de faire sa vie avec lui, de vieillir auprès de lui et même pourquoi pas mourir auprès de lui.

Tout roulait si bien jusqu'à présent, jusqu'à la mort de Kevin.

Gibbs fila à la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé emporter par son désir et d'avoir embrassé Tony. Maintenant, il devait absolument aller lui parler et lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait véritablement pour lui. Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas agi par pitié, par curiosité malsaine, par mépris ou pour une de toutes les autres raisons stupides qui avaient dû traverser l'esprit de Tony.

Il ne voulait pas que Tony s'endorme en colère contre lui. Alors, autant crever l'abcès et mettre tout de suite les choses à plat.

Il but son café pour se donner du courage et prit la direction de la chambre de Tony, espérant que celui-ci ne l'enverrait pas balader et surtout, qu'il accepterait de l'écouter jusqu'au bout..

Gibbs frappa trois coups contre le bois de la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, bien décidé à se faire entendre par son agent.

Il trouva Tony allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main. Le jeune homme paraissait avoir retrouvé plus ou moins son calme et il leva les yeux vers lui.

**-Je peux te parler ?**

**- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?**

**-Non. Je ne sortirais pas de cette chambre tant que tu n'auras pas écouté tout ce que j'ai à te dire, jusqu'au dernier mot.**

Tony hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à l'écouter mais il ne desserra pas les dents et refusa obstinément de croiser son regard.

Gibbs s'avança vers le lit et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, face à son agent. Il lui prit doucement le menton dans la main et le releva fermement pour forcer Tony à le regarder dans les yeux.

Au contact des doigts de son patron sur sa peau, Tony ne put retenir un léger frisson qui n'échappa pas une seconde à Gibbs. Quand ce dernier plongea enfin son regard dans les yeux verts du jeune homme, il lui sourit avec affection et, quand du bout du pouce, il se mit à lui caresser délicatement la mâchoire avec de petits mouvements circulaires, Tony déglutit péniblement. Il sentait des picotements de plaisir parcourir son corps qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre favorablement au contact chaud de cette main sur son visage.

Gibbs resta un long moment silencieux à contempler Tony, cherchant la meilleure manière pour lui exprimer la sincérité de ses sentiments. Comment le convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas faire juste un petit saut de l'autre côté de la barrière pour voir comment c'était de coucher avec un mec ? Comment le convaincre qu'il ne cherchait pas à juste tirer un coup mais qu'il voulait au contraire établir une relation solide et durable ? Il retourna longuement toutes ces questions dans sa tête pour finalement parvenir à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux être le plus sincère et le plus honnête possible.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança dans l'arène.

**-Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile pour moi. C'est un sujet que je n'ai jamais abordé avec personne mais voilà…dès mon adolescence, je me suis aperçu que parfois mes copains ne me laissaient pas…indifférents. J'aimais les filles aussi mais des fois, je voyais un garçon qui m'attirait. Seulement, j'habitais dans une petite ville très bigote, j'avais reçu une éducation très stricte…en bref, être homosexuel était considéré comme un péché. Ensuite, je me suis engagé chez les marines et là j'ai rencontré un mec comme moi à la différence que moi j'étais bi et que je parvenais à donner le change en sortant avec des filles lors des perms, tandis que lui n'aimait vraiment que les hommes…les autres membres de mon unité s'en sont aperçus et ont commencé à le harceler, à le mettre à l'écart…donc je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je refoule ce trait de ma personnalité au plus profond de moi pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis.**

**Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Shannon et j'ai eu le coup de foudre et, durant toutes les années de notre mariage, je n'ai jamais prêté attention à aucun autre mec, ni à aucune autre femme d'ailleurs. Après les avoir perdues, elle et Kelly, je me suis remarié encore trois fois. J'avais pris l'habitude d'être purement hétéro et à ne plus penser à mon autre penchant…jusqu'à ce que je fasse ta connaissance.**

**- Wow !** Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Tony devant cet aveu. Il était doublement surpris parce que déjà, c'était la première fois que Gibbs lui faisait un monologue aussi long et ensuite il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre avouer qu'il était attiré par les hommes et encore moins par lui.

**- Ouais, wow ! C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit quand je me suis aperçu que tu occupais toutes mes pensées et que lorsque je faisais l'amour avec ma femme je fermais les yeux pour penser que c'était toi que j'étais en train de pénétrer. Mon troisième mariage n'a d'ailleurs pas tardé à capoter. Elle s'est aperçue que je n'étais plus le même et elle m'a accusé d'avoir une maitresse. Elle a même engagé un détective pour découvrir qui c'était.**

Gibbs ne put retenir un petit ricanement.

**- Tu penses bien que le gars n'a jamais rien découvert. Mais bon, elle m'a quand même quitté et a demandé le divorce. Après ça, j'ai continué à me voiler la face sur les sentiments que je ressentais pour toi parce que, vu le nombre de conquêtes féminines que tu collectionnais, j'étais persuadé que je n'avais aucune chance**.

Tony se mit à rire doucement. **– C'est marrant parce que moi, je me disais exactement la même chose à ton sujet. J'étais persuadé qu'un type qui s'est marié quatre fois était un hétéro convaincu et que j'étais condamné à t'aimer sans espoir de retour…**

Gibbs retint sa respiration et les mouvements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ou prenait-il ses rêves pour la réalité ?

**- Tu…tu viens bien de me dire que tu…m'aimes ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Tony rougit furieusement et opina de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre voix pour essayer de parler. Puis, il eut le souffle coupé en regardant la transformation qui survenait chez Gibbs. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire rayonnant qui lui éclaira tout le visage et ses yeux se mirent à briller de milles feux comme des saphirs précieux. Il était vraiment magnifique et Tony fut totalement subjugué.

Il regarda comme hypnotisé la bouche de Gibbs se rapprocher de la sienne et, quand leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact, il eut l'impression de se sentir vraiment complet pour la première fois de sa vie. Cette fois-ci, il ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, il écarta les lèvres pour accueillir la langue impérieuse qui tentait d'en forcer le passage.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent, d'abord timidement puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Leurs souffles se firent plus haletants et bientôt leurs mains entrèrent dans l'action et ils se mirent à se caresser mutuellement avec fièvre.

Ils finirent par se séparer au bout de longues minutes, complètement essoufflés et Gibbs posa son front sur celui de Tony, le temps de retrouver sa respiration. Quand celle-ci eut repris un rythme normal, il s'écarta légèrement et regarda Tony avec un petit sourire

**-Si j'avais su, j'aurais tenté ma chance bien avant…**

**-Oui, moi aussi…**

Ils se dévisagèrent amoureusement pendant un petit moment puis Tony remarqua que Gibbs semblait soudain mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose le perturbait.

Il leva une main et lui caressa doucement la joue

**-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es bizarre tout à coup**.

Soudain, une sueur glacée lui parcourut le dos quand il se dit que Gibbs avait peut-être déjà changé d'avis et qu'il ne voulait finalement plus de lui. Sa peur d'être rejeté dut se lire sur son visage car Gibbs tourna légèrement la tête pour déposer un léger baiser dans la main qui se trouvait toujours sur sa joue.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas changé d'avis**, lui dit-il, lisant aisément les pensées qui tournoyaient dans la tête de son agent. **– C'est juste que…..**il s'interrompit et devint plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

-**Que quoi ?** demanda Tony, maintenant intrigué par la réaction de Gibbs.

-**Que je….**il toussota, n'osant pas finir sa phrase de peur que Tony ne se moque de lui.

Celui-ci eut soudain une illumination et devina ce qui pouvait bien troubler l'ex marine. Loin de se moquer, il lui pressa doucement la main pour l'encourager à continuer.

**- Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

-** Et bien, je suis…je suis un novice dans la façon de faire l'amour avec un autre homme,** parvint finalement à avouer Gibbs. **– Bien sûr, je connais parfaitement la théorie mais je n'ai jamais expérimenté la pratique.**

Tony se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement et murmura contre ses lèvres,

**- Tu as de la chance. Figure-toi que tu as justement devant toi l'un des meilleurs professeurs qui soit en la matière…**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Vraiment.**

**- Sans aucune fausse modestie ?**

**- Aucune, bien évidement, tu me connais**, répondit Tony avec un sourire malicieux.

**- Bien. Parce que figure-toi que tu as devant toi un des élèves les plus attentifs qui soit. Et j'apprends très vite en plus…**

**- Ça, je n'en doute pas. Je suis même sûr que d'ici peu tu seras capable de m'apprendre quelques nouveaux trucs.**

Gibbs commença à lui mordiller le bord de la mâchoire en remontant vers sa tempe, envoyant de délicieux frissons dans le corps de son 'presque' amant. Il s'arrêta sur le bord de son oreille pour y murmurer d'une voix sensuelle qui suffit à tendre le sexe de Tony.

**- Et quand aura lieu la première leçon ?**

C'est à ce moment là que Tony se rappela qu'il avait les deux jambes immobilisées dans des attelles, l'entravant presque complètement dans ses mouvements et il poussa un profond soupir frustré.

**- Je crois malheureusement qu'il va falloir attendre un peu pour ça**, dit-il en désignant ses jambes inertes d'un air dégoûté.

Puis, il regarda le corps séduisant de son amant et reprit, **- Mais je peux commencer par te donner quelques cours de rattrapage pour te préparer à la leçon magistrale…**

**- Bien volontiers !**

Leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau pour un baiser passionné et Tony entreprit de défaire un par un les boutons de la chemise de Gibbs avant de la faire glisser sur ses épaules. Il n'était peut-être pas encore en état de le satisfaire pleinement comme il l'aurait voulu mais il avait bien l'intention d'explorer chaque centimètre du corps de Gibbs et de le cartographier afin de recenser toutes ses zones les plus érogènes pour s'en souvenir pour plus tard.

Gibbs se laissa faire par les mains et les lèvres expertes de son nouvel amant et bientôt la pièce résonna de gémissements et de soupirs. Ils prirent le temps de se découvrir mutuellement avec sensualité jusqu'à ce que leur plaisir soit assouvi et qu'ils s'endorment tendrement enlacés sous la couette.

La dernière pensée de Gibbs avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil fut que sa première expérience avec un homme dépassait de loin toutes ses espérances. Ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger des caresses et des baisers, mais ce moment avait été fantastique… ça devait être en grande partie dû à la magie de DiNozzo.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour vos coms; et voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long celui là

* * *

Gibbs fut tiré de son sommeil au beau milieu de la nuit par les mouvements désordonnés de Tony entre ses bras.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, son esprit embrumé analysant rapidement où il trouvait et avec qui…Tony !

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Lui marmonna-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur son épaule nue.

**-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé**, répondit Tony d'une voix étranglée.

Alerté par la souffrance évidente qui perçait à travers la voix de son amant, Gibbs alluma la petite lampe pour le regarder avec attention

**-Ce n'est pas un problème…mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

Il voyait bien que Tony avait les traits crispés, ses yeux étaient bien trop brillants, limite larmoyants et de fines gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front. Il était évident qu'il souffrait le martyr même s'il ne semblait pas décidé à l'admettre ouvertement.

**-J'ai besoin de soulager ma vessie**, répliqua Tony

**-Tu as besoin d'aide ? **

**-Heu... non ça ira, mer…merci. Je pense que je devrais y arriver tout seul**

**-Tu as l'air d'avoir mal... aussi**, dit Gibbs en haussant les sourcils, avec une expression le défiant de le contredire sur ce point

**-Je n'ai pas que l'air**, avoua finalement Tony dans un murmure en baissant les yeux.

Gibbs lui saisit fermement le menton pour le relever et le regarder dans les yeux.

**-Hé, Tony, y a pas de honte à avouer qu'on a mal, surtout avec les blessures que tu as**, lui dit-il avec douceur en lui caressant tendrement la joue. **Je vais t'aider à te mettre dans ton fauteuil et, pendant que tu iras soulager ta vessie, j'irai te chercher un peu d'eau afin que tu puisses reprendre des médicaments contre la douleur, ok ?**

Tony soupira et admit, **- Je déteste me sentir faible, inutile, impuissant et dépendant**…

**- Il ne faut pas car tu n'es rien de tout cela. Tu es un homme fort, courageux, loyal et honnête. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Tu dois juste accepter d'être aidé de temps en temps…comme maintenant et ne pas faire semblant que tout va bien alors que tu crèves de douleur, d'accord ?**

En entendant ces mots, Tony lui fit un sourire 100.000 volt. Gibbs venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ! Il se sentit pousser des ailes et eut l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Tout à coup, la douleur ne lui parut plus aussi insupportable et surtout, il se sentit prêt à se battre comme un lion pour récupérer toutes ses facultés physiques, même si cela signifiait des heures interminables de séances de rééducation.

**- D'accord.**

Gibbs l'aida à se glisser sur son fauteuil et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bains. Puis, pendant que Tony s'occupait de ses petites affaires, il sortit de la chambre et alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller chercher l'eau promise. Arrivé là, il releva les yeux sur la pendule accrochée au mur et regarda l'heure. 1 Heure du matin.

Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une petite bouteille puis, il referma la porte et s'adossa contre elle en souriant. Il se mit à repenser à la fin de leur soirée, à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue et surtout aux mains et à la bouche de Tony partout sur son corps. Diable ! L'homme avait vraiment beaucoup de talent. Il avait hâte qu'il récupère toute sa forme physique pour en découvrir davantage. Il se mit à rêver de tout ce que Tony pourrait lui faire alors et son corps fut brusquement parcouru de frissons de plaisir qui convergèrent tous vers son sexe qui se tendit et se gonfla d'anticipation.

**- Toi, c'est pas le moment de te manifester ! **grogna-t-il en fusillant du regard son érection grandissante.

Il prit deux, trois inspirations profondes pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps puis, muni de sa bouteille d'eau, il regagna la chambre. Tony venait juste de sortir de la salle de bains et il semblait avoir toujours aussi mal.

Gibbs posa la bouteille sur la table de nuit avant de se diriger vers lui.

**-Attends, je vais t'aider.**

**-Ça va ! Je peux encore me mettre au lit tout seul !**

**-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire à propos du fait de savoir accepter de l'aide ? Alors, chut ! Ordre du patron, laisse-moi t'aider. **

Gibbs souleva aisément Tony – qui avait perdu quelques kilos depuis l'agression – dans ses bras et le reposa délicatement sur le lit.

**-Merci.**

Gibbs lui sourit en guise de réponse et se pencha brièvement pour lui effleurer les lèvres avant de se redresser.

**-Tiens. **Il lui tendit un comprimé d'antidouleur et la bouteille.

Tony avala le comprimé avec reconnaissance et laissa lourdement retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être épuisé et d'avoir besoin de se reposer.

-**Je vais te laisser dormir**, dit Gibbs à contrecœur en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte.

**-Non ! Tu peux rester si tu veux…ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.**

À ces mots, Gibbs eut un sourire joyeux.

**-Ok, laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller me changer alors et je reviens tout de suite.**

**-Ok. Je t'attends avec impatience, dépêche-toi, **dit Tony avec un petit clin d'œil.

Gibbs ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il quitta la chambre pour monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Une fois en haut, il fila dans sa salle de bains pour se prendre une douche rapide, enfila un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt et ressortit en vitesse de sa chambre. C'est ainsi vêtu qu'il rejoignit son amant qui l'attendait an bas.

Il grimpa dans le lit et attira doucement Tony contre lui, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal par un geste trop brusque. L'italien se laissa faire sans protester, appréciant d'être lové confortablement dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Quand ils furent enfin installés, il laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction évidente et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Gibbs pour respirer son odeur qui le rendait dingue.

**-Ça va un peu mieux, la douleur diminue ? **demanda Gibbs en lui déposant un petit baiser sur la tempe.

**-Pas vraiment pour le moment. Mais les médicaments ne devraient pas tarder à faire effet.**

Tony se serra encore davantage dans l'étreinte de Gibbs et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Puis, se laissant bercer par la respiration calme et régulière de son nouvel amant – non, de l'homme de sa vie – il s'endormit paisiblement.

***

**-Non ! Je ne sais...non !... **

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, Gibbs se réveilla en sursaut. Tony s'agitait à ses côtés en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Il était vraisemblablement coincé au milieu d'un mauvais rêve et, d'après les quelques bribes qu'il était parvenu à saisir, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être étranger à son agression.

Craignant que le jeune homme n'empire ses blessures en se débattant trop violemment, Gibbs alluma la lampe de chevet et tenta de le réveiller.

**-Tony, réveille toi, c'est juste un cauchemar, **lui dit-il doucement d'une voix rassurante tout en le caressant pour l'apaiser.

Devant son manque de réaction à sa voix et à ses caresses, Gibbs lui tapota la joue un peu plus fort et le secoua. Tony ouvrit subitement les yeux et leva les mains, prêt à cogner sur son agresseur pour se défendre. Gibbs put lire de la peur dans le regard de son amoureux et lui entrava les mains pour l'immobiliser.

**-Chut, calme-toi ! C'est moi, Gibbs. Tu es en sécurité. Tu as juste fait un mauvais cauchemar.**

Le reconnaissant, Tony se calma aussitôt et se détendit dans son étreinte, reprenant tranquillement sa respiration. Gibbs continua cependant à lui murmurer des mots de réconfort en lui passant doucement la main dans les cheveux.

Quand il eut enfin cessé de trembler et que son rythme cardiaque eut repris une cadence normale, Gibbs lui demanda tranquillement,

**-Tu veux m'en parler ?**

Tony hocha la tête et frissonna légèrement avant d'avouer d'une voix étranglée

**-Je…j'étais dans mon appart, attaché sur une chaise et ces trois hommes m'interrogeaient et me torturaient pour savoir où se trouvait leur came. Je n'arrêtais pas de leur dire que je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais….ils...ils continuaient à me tabasser. Et j…j'étais mort de trouille à l'idée que…que si je mourrais, je… je ne te…reverrai jamais. **

Tony s'était remis à trembler dans ses bras et Gibbs le serra plus fort et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe, l'embrassant et lui soufflant en même temps au creux de l'oreille.

**-C'est fini…je te le promets c'est fini. Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant, ils ont été arrêtés.**

**-Pas tous, **rétorqua aussitôt Tony.** Il en reste toujours un en cavale. **

**-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit arrêté. Le NCIS et le FBI sont à sa recherche. Il ne pourra pas nous échapper encore longtemps. Et puis de toute façon, **ajouta Gibbs d'un ton féroce avec une fureur difficilement contenue, **si jamais il essaye de s'approcher encore de toi…il faudra d'abord qu'il me passe sur le corps !**

Tony regarda son amant et, devant la force et la puissance qui de dégageaient de lui, il sut qu'effectivement, il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Gibbs le protégerait envers et contre tout. Il lui fit un sourire confiant et l'effleura du bout des lèvres avant de reprendre gravement.

**-Il faut qu'ils payent pour le meurtre de Kevin. **

**-Et pour ton agression, **ajouta immédiatement Gibbs.

Tony soupira.

**-Aussi. **

Ils restèrent un bon moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées puis, Tony demanda,

- **Quelle heure est-il ?**

Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre qui était posée sur la table de nuit avant de répondre

**-Cinq heures du matin. **

**-Je n'arriverai plus à me rendormir maintenant, **constata le jeune homme.** Si seulement mes jambes me le permettaient, je serais allé courir mais là je suis condamné à rester cloué dans ce fichu fauteuil, **ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer**. **

**-Plus pour longtemps, **dit Gibbs d'un ton confiant. **En attendant,** **un petit-déjeuner spécial Gibbs, ça te dit ? **

Tony eut un petit sourire amusé. – **Et qu'ont-ils de spécial tes petits-déjeuners ?**

**- Ce sont les meilleurs de toute la ville ! Je suis le champion des œufs brouillés au bacon frit et je sers le meilleur café du coin.**

Cette fois-ci, Tony ne put retenir un éclat de rire. **. Ah ça, pour le café, je te crois sur parole ! Va pour un petit-déj 'Spécial Gibbs' alors !**

**- C'est parti !**

Gibbs se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion, lui coupant littéralement le souffle puis il se glissa hors des draps et fila dans la cuisine pour préparer les œufs brouillés promis.

Tony resta un moment allongé avec un petit sourire rêveur. Il était en train de découvrir des nouvelles facettes de la personnalité de Gibbs et celles-ci faisaient qu'il l'en aimait encore davantage….si cela était possible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se secoua et entreprit de s'extirper du lit pour s'asseoir dans son maudit fauteuil. Quand il y parvint enfin, il était un peu essoufflé. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bains pour faire un brin de toilette avant de se diriger vers la porte pour aller rejoindre son amoureux.

Quand il parvint sur le seuil de la cuisine, il s'arrêta avec en souriant. Gibbs avait dressé la table, un verre de jus d'orange fraichement pressé l'attendait déjà et son amant sifflotait gaiement tout en faisant glisser adroitement leurs œufs brouillés sur les deux assiettes posées devant lui avant d'aller les placer sur la table.

En entendant le bruit des roues couinant sur le carrelage, Gibbs tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire radieux. **-Tu arrives à point, c'est prêt ! **dit-il en l'invitant d'un geste à venir s'installer.

Tony se fit rouler doucement jusqu'à sa place et eut un regard bouleversé et attendri quand il découvrit une unique rose rouge dépasser de son serviette. Après avoir découvert que Gibbs était attentionné, drôle et qu'il embrassait comme un Dieu, voilà qu'il entrevoyait un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité auquel il ne s'attendait vraiment pas du tout : son amant était aussi un romantique dans l'âme. Il s'empara de la fleur et en caressa délicatement les pétales avant de la porter à son nez pour en sentit son parfum.

**- Elle est magnifique…merci, **dit-il d'une voix émue.

Gibbs se contenta de lui sourire et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, emmêlant sa langue à la sienne et arrachant un frisson de désir à Tony. Malheureusement, le baiser ne s'éternisa pas. Pour sa plus grande frustration, Gibbs s'écartait déjà

**- Mangeons pendant que c'est chaud, **dit-il en contournant la table pour aller s'installer face à lui.

Tony s'empara de sa fourchette, la délicieuse odeur des œufs au bacon lui faisant monter l'eau à la bouche, et il avala une bouchée avec appétit.

**- Mmhh, tu avais raison, **convint-il entre deux bouchées. **Ce sont les meilleurs œufs brouillés que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de manger.**

Gibbs eut un petit sourire suffisant disant clairement ' je te l'avais dit' mais il ne releva pas sa remarque.

Ils achevèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence confortable, s'échangeant les pages du journal à mesure qu'ils avaient fini de les lire.

***

Une fois leur lecture finie, Gibbs débarrassa rapidement la table et fit la vaisselle, pendant que Tony allait s'installer au salon.

**-Tu as un piano ? Je ne savais pas que tu jouais…**lui fit remarquer Tony en apercevant l'instrument placé dans un recoin sombre de la pièce et auquel il n'avait jamais fait attention auparavant.

**-Shannon et Kelly jouaient,** lui répondit Gibbs de la cuisine. La tristesse et la nostalgie qui voilèrent momentanément sa voix étaient évidentes.

Tony souleva le couvercle qui protégeait le clavier et caressa délicatement les touches d'ivoire du bout des doigts avant d'en enfoncer une. Le son désaccordé du piano s'éleva dans l'air quand la corde du 'La' se mit à vibrer.

**-Il est vraiment désaccordé**, fit remarquer le jeune homme en grimaçant légèrement devant le son disgracieux.

**-Personne n'en a joué depuis leur mort,** dit Gibbs d'un ton mélancolique en pénétrant dans la pièce, tout en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

En voyant la peine évidente qui tordait les traits de son visage quand il repensait aux deux grands amours de sa vie, Tony se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise et balbutia,

**-Désolé…je n'aurai pas dû.** Il referma brusquement le couvercle, vraiment gêné d'avoir réveillé de mauvais et douloureux souvenirs chez son amant.

**- Il ne faut pas, c'est le passé**, lui dit Gibbs en s'approchant de lui pour lui caresser légèrement la nuque. **– Est-ce que tu sais jouer ?**

**- A une autre époque**, dit-il avec nostalgie. **Ma mère m'a obligé à prendre des leçons quand j'étais petit. Au début je détestais ça, quand il fallait déchiffrer les partitions. Surtout que mon professeur avait pour habitude de me filer des coups de règles sur les doigts quand je faisais des fausses notes**, dit Tony avec un petit sourire en se remémorant cette anecdote. **Mais maintenant, j'aime bien de temps en temps jouer ce qui me passe par la tête.**

Gibbs se pencha vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et avec douceur pendant de longues minutes. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Gibbs, qui tenait toujours le visage de Tony entre ses mains, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Je t'aime,** lui dit-il gravement.

Un sourire lumineux étira les lèvres de Tony, éclairant tout son visage et faisant pétiller ses yeux verts de reflets mordorés,

**- Je t'aime aussi Jethro…depuis des années**.


	13. Chapter 13

Hôpital mémorial, Deux mois plus tard

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Gibbs, leur enquête en cours avait été très rapidement bouclée. La femme du quartier-maitre assassiné avait finalement avoué le meurtre de son mari volage. Elle était lasse d'être trompée sans arrêt et, sur un coup de colère, elle avait tué son époux.

Il avait donc renvoyé tous ses agents chez eux dès qu'ils avaient fini de taper leurs rapports. Ce qui allait lui permettre, ce soir, d'aller chercher Tony à l'hôpital où il faisait sa rééducation. Il avait déjà appelé le taxi pour le décommander sans prévenir son amant. Il voulait lui faire une surprise en venant le chercher lui-même et pensait même l'emmener diner au restaurant. En effet, depuis dix jours les enquêtes s'étaient enchainées à un rythme d'enfer, laissant peu l'occasion aux deux hommes de passer du temps ensemble. Le matin, Gibbs partait aux aurores et le soir, il rentrait très tard et tellement fatigué, qu'il s'endormait pratiquement dès qu'il avait posé la tête sur l'oreiller. Il savait que Tony s'ennuyait à mourir tout seul toute la journée.

Gibbs pénétra dans le service de rééducation orthopédiste avec son habituel gobelet de café à la main. Il parcourut la pièce du regard à la recherche de l'être aimé et finit par le repérer. Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui, debout aux barres parallèles. Il pouvait lire une intense douleur sur le visage de l'italien tandis qu'il essayait de placer un pied devant l'autre, les mains fermement agrippées sur les barres de bois, dans une tentative de marcher à nouveau.

Son kiné venait visiblement de lui demander de ne plus se tenir, car Tony venait de lâcher les barres avec une appréhension évidente imprimée sur le visage. Il fit deux pas hésitants avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son kiné, tout en jurant et en maudissant la faiblesse de ses jambes qui refusaient obstinément de lui obéir.

Voir son amant ainsi bouleversé lui fit vraiment mal au cœur. Tony était encore loin de la guérison totale et allait vraiment avoir besoin de tout le soutien possible pour continuer à se battre.

Le kiné aida Tony à se remettre dans son fauteuil roulant, malgré ses protestations véhémentes car ce dernier voulait continuer à s'exercer.

**-Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, Monsieur DiNozzo, **

**-Non ! Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je ne suis plus capable de tenir debout sur mes jambes!**

**-Cela fait seulement une semaine qu'on vous a retiré vos attelles et qu'on vous a autorisé à vous resservir de vos jambes. Elles ont été complètement immobilisées pendant deux mois. Laissez-leur le temps de se remuscler afin de pouvoir de nouveau supporter votre poids. N'en demandez pas trop à votre corps d'un coup, ça reviendra graduellement. **

**-Mais …**

**-DiNozzo, tu devrais écouter ce que te dit ton kiné**, intervint alors Gibbs d'une voix ferme n'admettant aucune protestation.

**-Patron ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** S'exclama Tony, à la fois ravi et surpris de découvrir Gibbs ici.

**-Je suis venu voir comment mon agent s'en sortait.**

**- Il s'en sort très bien, mais c'est une vraie tête de mule !** Constata le kiné avec un petit sourire à l'intention de son patient. **Il voudrait déjà pouvoir être capable de participer au marathon de New York…. **

**-Ça, pour une tête de mule, c'est une tête de mule, je vous l'accorde**, renchérit Gibbs en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

**-Eh ! Je vous signale que je suis ici !** Les interpela Tony avec une moue boudeuse.

**-Bon, la séance est finie pour aujourd'hui, monsieur DiNozzo. Rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer et revenir en pleine forme demain,** lui dit le kiné en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. **Je vais devoir vous laisser, mon patient suivant m'attends**, les salua-t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement, laissant les deux agents du NCIS en tête à tête.

Gibbs s'approcha de Tony et vint se placer derrière le fauteuil du jeune homme. Il lui posa les mains sur l'épaule et les pressa légèrement, n'osant pas exprimer son affection de façon plus démonstrative en public. Tony pencha légèrement la tête et vint effleurer rapidement la main de sa joue avant de se redresser.

**- Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir là ?**

**- On a bouclé notre affaire en cours et, vu la semaine de dingue qu'on a eue, j'ai renvoyé tout le monde plus tôt ce soir. Donc j'en ai profité pour venir te chercher et je pensais également t'emmener diner dans un petit resto que je connais, ça te dit ?**

**- Tu crois vraiment que je vais refuser un diner en charmante compagnie ?** lui demanda Tony en haussant ses sourcils d'un air taquin tandis que Gibbs guidait adroitement le fauteuil vers la sortie.

Dix minutes plus tard, Tony était installé dans la voiture et Gibbs glissait son fauteuil roulant replié dans le coffre avant de se glisser derrière le volant.

***

Il était encore un petit peu tôt pour aller manger donc Gibbs prit la direction de la maison, histoire qu'ils puissent se prendre une douche et se changer avant de se rendre au restaurant.

Il gara la voiture dans l'allée, sortit rapidement le fauteuil du coffre et aida Tony à s'y hisser.

**-Je vais aller me doucher, tu as besoin d'aide ? **

**-Non, merci ça va aller.**

**-Sûr ?**

**- Certain. **

Tony fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à sa chambre pendant que Gibbs montait à l'étage pour se prendre sa douche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il cogna à la porte de la chambre du rez-de-chaussée et y entra.

Tony était allongé sur le lit, les cheveux encore humides et vêtu seulement d'un pantalon et un tee-shirt. Il s'était endormi en tenant une paire de chaussettes à la main.

Gibbs resta un instant à l'observer avec un petit sourire sur le visage, se disant qu'il devait vraiment être fatigué pour s'être endormi ainsi, alors qu'il était en train de s'habiller.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de lui passer tendrement une main dans les cheveux, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller immédiatement.

**-Tu veux rester tranquillement à la maison ? Tu m'as l'air crevé. On pourra aller diner au restaurant une autre fois…**

**-Non, c'est bon je me suis juste un peu assoupi. Ça m'arrive toujours quand je rentre de ma rééducation. Et puis j'en ai ras-le-bol de rester tout le temps enfermé ici, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour enfiler ça,** ajouta-t-il en désignant ses chaussettes, **et pour mettre mes chaussures aussi, enfin surtout pour les attacher. Je n'arrive toujours pas à plier ma jambe droite. **

**-Pas de problème. **

Gibbs aida Tony à finir de s'habiller et ils se mirent en route pour le restaurant.

Celui-ci se trouvait à peine à quelques de kilomètres de Washington et ils y arrivèrent rapidement. C'était un tranquille petit restaurant familial où Gibbs avait l'habitude de venir depuis des années. Le personnel le reconnut d'ailleurs immédiatement et le salua chaleureusement

Ils s'installèrent à une petite table reculée et une serveuse leur apporta les menus.

Tony observa attentivement la salle du regard et tomba immédiatement sous le charme de l'endroit. La décoration était de bon goût mais sans prétention et l'ensemble dégageait une atmosphère résolument familiale. Et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'il partageait un diner en tête à tête au restaurant avec Gibbs. Ce dernier était justement en train de le regarder par-dessus son menu et il lui fit un sourire radieux qui lui fut aussitôt retourné.

Puis, il se décida enfin à plonger son nez dans son propre menu et il saliva rien qu'en lisant la liste des plats proposés. Ils avaient tous l'air d'être plus délicieux les uns que les autres et lui faisaient tous envie.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?** demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, ne sachant toujours pas sur quoi porter son choix.

**- Tout est excellent mais leur gratin d'aubergines au parmesan est un véritable régal. Et ensuite, si tu veux, on peut se partager une côte de bœuf. Le chef va directement choisir sa viande à l'abattoir et il ne prend que les meilleurs morceaux. En plus, il la sert avec un gratin dauphinois qui est une pure merveille.**

**- Ok, vendu ! Je te fais confiance.**

Quand la serveuse revint, ils lui passèrent leur commande et Gibbs demanda une bouteille de la réserve maison, un cabernet-sauvignon californien produit dans la célèbre Napa Valley qui était un véritable nectar.

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée à discuter et à plaisanter. Le repas fut absolument délicieux. Comme le lui avait promis Gibbs, le gratin d'aubergines était divin, la côte de bœuf goûteuse et cuite à la perfection et le gratin dauphinois fondait littéralement dans la bouche. Quand ils arrivèrent au dessert, ils se partagèrent un fondant au chocolat qu'ils dégustèrent yeux dans les yeux.

Malheureusement, au grand regret de Tony, l'heure de repartir arriva déjà. Gibbs régla l'addition et ils quittèrent cet endroit merveilleux.

Sur le trajet du retour Tony s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par sa journée et semaine de rééducation.

**-Tony, on est arrivé.** Gibbs déposa un baiser dans le cou de son homme afin de le réveiller en douceur.

**-Je me suis endormi?**

**-Oui, aussitôt la voiture démarrée. **

**-Désolé.**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu es fatigué, y a pas de mal à s'endormir.**

**-Je ne fais rien de mes journées, je ne devrais pas être fatigué.**

**-Car quatre heures de rééducation, c'est rien pour toi ?**

Tout en parlant Gibbs avait aidé Tony à se mettre dans son fauteuil et se dirigeait vers l'intérieur.

Tout juste un quart d'heure après leur retour, ils étaient tous les deux couchés, épaule contre épaule. Gibbs lisait un livre pendant que Tony profitait juste de sa présence en écoutant de la musique.

Il bougea un peu et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

**-Tu as encore mal ?**

**-Ouais, ma jambe droite est douloureuse. **

Il se redressa, prit un des comprimés d'antidouleur posés sur la table de chevet et l'avala avec une bonne gorgée d'eau.

**-Tu veux que je te fasse un petit massage pour te soulager ?**

**-J'avoue que je préfère qu'on ne me manipule pas trop la jambe. Mon kiné me torture suffisamment à mon goût, **dit Tony avec un petit sourire crispé, attendant que son médicament commence à faire effet et que la douleur s'estompe un peu.

**-Tu en es sûr ?**

**-Oh oui !**

Gibbs retira ses lunettes et les posa sur sa table de chevet ainsi que son livre. Puis, il se cala confortablement contre son oreiller avant d'inviter Tony à venir se blottir au creux de son bras. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour venir s'installer tout contre lui, la tête posé sur l'épaule de l'ex marine. Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Gibbs et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre.

Il était à peine quatre heures du matin quand le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, réveillant les deux hommes en sursaut. Par reflexe, celui-ci attrapa l'appareil et décrocha immédiatement.

**-Gibbs...** répondit-il d'une voix lasse mais néanmoins parfaitement alerte.

-...

**-J'arrive. **Il raccrocha aussitôt, bondit du lit, attrapa ses affaires et commença à s'habiller avec hâte

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **demanda aussitôt Tony, se doutant bien qu'une nouvelle affaire venait d'arriver.

**-Les deux fillettes d'un contre-amiral ont été enlevées. Il faut que j'y aille. **

**-Pfff; moi qui pensais passer un weekend tranquille avec toi, **dit-il d'un ton déçu, regrettant surtout de ne pas pouvoir suivre son amant pour assurer ses arrières en cas de pépins.

Depuis le temps qu'il était immobilisé et éloigné du travail de terrain, l'empêchant d'être avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il commençait à comprendre ce que pouvaient éprouver les épouses des flics qui se morfondaient à la maison en se rongeant les sangs et en priant que rien de grave n'arrive à leur compagnon. D'autant plus que lui avait l'habitude d'être là pour couvrir Gibbs dans ces cas-là

**-On est d'astreinte, **soupira Gibbs. **Moi aussi j'aurais adoré passer tout mon weekend en tête à tête avec toi. **

Il se pencha et embrassa Tony en lui murmurant à l'oreille,

**-Rendors-toi, je t'appellerai dès que possible pour te donner des nouvelles. **

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la chambre et disparut de sa vue

**- Fais bien attention à toi, **ne put s'empêcher de lui crier Tony. _Décidément, je commence vraiment à me comporter comme une gonzesse ! _remarqua-t-il intérieurement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, 4h30. De toute façon, il serait déjà incapable de refermer l'œil en temps normal. Alors là que Gibbs était dehors sur une affaire et sans lui pour le seconder, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer.

Il se hissa donc dans son fauteuil, alla aux toilettes pour soulager sa vessie puis se dirigea vers le salon. Peut-être que de regarder un bon film lui changerait un peu les idées et lui éviterait de se faire trop de mauvais sang, se dit-il en examinant les dvd à sa disposition avant d'en choisir un et de le glisser dans le lecteur.

A peine trois heures plus tard, et pour le plus grand bonheur de Tony, Gibbs était de retour avec le sourire aux lèvres.

**-A en croire ton sourire, tout a l'air de s'être bien passé**, remarqua Tony.

**-Oui, les deux gamines, âgées de 12 et 10 ans, avaient en fait fugué car leurs parents ne voulaient pas les emmener un weekend à Disneyland. **

**-Ces gosses… je vous jure,** dit Tony d'un ton faussement choqué, heureux que l'affaire se soit si bien terminée et surtout que son homme soit finalement libre pour le reste du weekend. _Enfin, croisons les doigts que ce soit le cas et qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre appel, _espéra-t-il intérieurement.

**- Que dirais-tu de retourner un peu au lit ?** proposa Gibbs

**- C'est proposé si gentiment que je ne peux pas refuser**, répondit Tony avec un large sourire.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour vos com's, voilà une autre suite. Comme j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic et que j'en ai une autre (slash) déjà toute prête à publier, je cherche des idées pour une autre fic. Si vous avez des envies ou suggestions, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir . Même si j'ai une fic générale en cours d'écriture, je peux me mettre sur une autre.

Bonne journée.

* * *

En un mois de rééducation, Tony avait fait des progrès fulgurants. Il était maintenant capable de se déplacer avec seulement l'aide d'une paire de béquilles et pouvait pratiquement se passer du fauteuil roulant. Sa jambe gauche avait bien guéri et il en avait presque complètement récupéré l'usage. Par contre, l'évolution des progrès au niveau de sa jambe droite se faisait de façon bien plus lente. Elle devait encore être maintenue par une attelle et la douleur, toujours omniprésente, jouait beaucoup sur son moral. À mesure que les jours passaient, le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus renfermé et taciturne et Gibbs ne savait plus comment faire pour l'aider. Tout son amour ne suffisait pas à lui redonner le moral et malgré tous ses efforts, il avait de plus en plus de mal à l'atteindre.

L'aiguille venait tout juste de marquer les 21 heures quand il rentra enfin du bureau. Tony était allongé sur le canapé, semblant regarder la télévision Il s'approcha de lui, lui sourit chaleureusement et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, que Tony lui rendit à peine.

**-Ça va ?** S'aventura à lui demander l'ex marine tout en lui caressant la joue, qui était recouverte d'une barbe de six jours. Tony se laissait complètement aller et ne prenait même plus la peine de se raser.

**-Mmm.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?**

**- Rien de bien intéressant**, répondit Tony du bout des lèvres tout en éteignant la télé à l'aide de la télécommande.

Puis, il attrapa ses béquilles et se leva.

**-Le repas est presque prêt**, dit il, se dirigeant en claudiquant vers la cuisine.

Gibbs soupira, retenant à grand peine sa frustration. Il ne reconnaissait vraiment plus Tony, l'homme heureux de vivre et toujours souriant, qu'il avait toujours connu. Toute la complicité qui les liait au début de leur relation semblait s'être évaporée. Il ne restait plus qu'une espèce de zombie qui paraissait s'enfoncer chaque jour davantage dans sa dépression. Le voir ainsi se couper davantage des autres, et surtout de lui, brisait vraiment le cœur.

Se secouant de ses pensées moroses, Gibbs le rejoignit à la cuisine et entreprit de mettre la table pendant que Tony achevait de préparer le diner.

Ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence pesant. Ce fut finalement Gibbs qui tenta de nouer une conversation

**-Ça te dirait de venir au bureau demain ?** proposa-t-il en le regardant. **Je sais que les autres aimeraient beaucoup te voir.**

**-Ils peuvent venir ici pour ça**, répondit brièvement Tony sans même lever les yeux de son assiette.

Gibbs serra les dents pour résister à la tentation d'exploser et le silence reprit ses droits entre eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony repoussa son assiette qu'il avait à peine touchée et se leva de table.

**-Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé**, annonça-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

**- Mais…tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé !** protesta Gibbs.

**-J'ai pas très faim. Bonne nuit.**

Sur ce, l'italien quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre sa chambre.

Gibbs entendit la porte se refermer et reposa sa fourchette. Sa faim s'était soudain complètement volatilisée, comme venait de le faire Tony. Il débarrassa la table et fit rapidement la vaisselle. Puis, se sentant incapable d'aller se coucher, il descendit ensuite au sous-sol pour travailler un peu sur la coque de son bateau, afin de se changer les idées.

Il se passa plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne se décide à monter se coucher à son tour.

Il grimpa silencieusement les marches, ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et y pénétra. La pièce était seulement éclairée par un rayon de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre, Tony n'ayant pas fermé les rideaux. Il s'avança vers le lit dans la pénombre et distingua la boite de somnifères qui était posée sur la table de nuit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'italien avait des troubles du sommeil. Il en conclut donc que Tony avait encore pris un comprimé pour pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

********

Gibbs n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il était de plus en plus préoccupé par l'état mental de Tony qui se dégradait de jour en jour. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose pour obliger Tony à lui ouvrir son cœur et à lui parler. Oui, mais quoi ?

Il se leva et alla préparer le café. Pendant que celui-ci coulait, il fila se prendre une douche chaude et s'habilla rapidement. Puis, il retourna dans la cuisine et remplit deux tasses du breuvage qui avait fini de passer avant de regagner la chambre avec son précieux butin.

Il déposa les deux tasses sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le rebord du lit à côté de son homme encore endormi. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe.

Tony bougea légèrement, mais pas au point de se réveiller. Jethro réitéra donc son baiser et le jeune homme finit par ouvrir des yeux encore embrumés de sommeil pour les poser sur lui.

**-Salut toi !**

**-B'jour. **

**-Un café ?**

**-Mmm**

L'italien se redressa en baillant et prit la tasse que lui tendait Gibbs.

**-Merci.**

**-J'aimerais qu'on mange ensemble ce midi, tu pourrais me rejoindre au NCIS et… **

**-Je ne sais si je vais avoir le temps, je dois passer à mon appart**, le coupa Tony. **Les travaux doivent normalement être finis ce matin et je veux être sur place pour vérifier que tout a été fait correctement. **

**-Tu veux que je t'y conduise ?**

**-Merci c'est gentil mais je prendrai un taxi.**

**-Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, je peux me libérer tu sais.**

**-Je t'ai dit que je prendrai un taxi !**

Gibbs fut surpris par le ton agressif que Tony venait juste d'employer…ça lui ressemblait tellement peu.

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tony ? Je vois bien que depuis quelques temps quelque chose te perturbe. Parle-moi, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi t'aider.**

**-Je vais très bien !!** S'énerva Tony. **Et puis lâche-moi un peu les baskets et arrête de me materner, je ne suis plus un gamin !**

Sur ces paroles, il se leva brusquement, attrapa ses béquilles et prit la direction de la salle de bains.

**-Tony, ne me fuis pas ! Parle-moi, je t'en prie**, dit Gibbs en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tony pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Il commençait à se sentir vraiment perdu face au comportement du jeune homme. Il ne savait plus comment le prendre et encore moins comment l'aider…

**-Ôte ta main de là ! **dit Tony en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Gibbs **Tu ferais mieux d'aller au travail, tu vas être en retard. **

Puis, il lui tourna résolument le dos, s'engouffra dans la salle de bains et claqua la porte derrière lui.

C'est un Gibbs désemparé et le cœur gros qui partit pour sa journée de travail .


	15. Chapter 15

NCIS 7H 15

A peine arrivé et un café à la main, Gibbs alla directement voir Ducky. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, un ami fidèle de préférence. Le vieux légiste étant dans la confidence de ce qui unissait à présent les deux agents lui paraissait la personne la plus appropriée. Gibbs savait qu'il serait d'une bonne écoute et surtout de bon conseil pour l'aider, et aider Tony plus particulièrement.

**-Bonjour Gibbs. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite de si bon matin? **Le salua ce dernier quand il le vit franchir les portes de la morgue.

Il était penché sur le corps d'une victime vraisemblablement décédée par balle.

**-Salut Duck. J'ai besoin de tes conseils,** répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Ducky releva aussitôt la tête et examina son ami. Quand il vit son air défait et tourmenté, il retira aussitôt ses gants en latex et vint le prendre par le bras.

**-Viens, allons nous installer dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus tranquilles pour discuter. **

Gibbs suivit le légiste avec reconnaissance et s'installa sur le canapé.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? tu as l'air vraiment soucieux mon ami,** dit le légiste en le dévisageant avec des yeux bienveillants.

Gibbs soupira profondément et se passa une main sur le visage.

**-C'est Tony. Il va vraiment mal. Je crois qu'il est en train de faire une grosse dépression. Il n'a plus ce sourire, ni cette étincelle de vie dans son regard. Depuis quelques temps, il prend systématiquement des somnifères pour dormir. Il lui arrive aussi d'avoir des accès de violences. Il se renferme sur lui même et refuse tout dialogue. Il mange à peine…Je ne le reconnais plus Ducky. Je m'inquiète pour lui, je le sens qui s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi et je ne veux pas le perdre.** Gibbs releva un regard brillant de larmes difficilement contenues vers son ami. **C'est pitoyable de ma part , pas vrai ? **

**-Ça n'a rien de pitoyable Jethro.. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime et vous souffrez tous les deux. Anthony est un homme qui a un besoin énorme de se dépenser et ce n'est pas possible depuis trois mois. En plus, avec ce que viennent de lui annoncer les médecins, il est normal qu'il ait du mal à l'accepter. **

**-Pardon ?!** rugit Gibbs en réaction à la dernière phrase de son ami. **Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que les médecins lui ont annoncé ??**

**-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tony ne t'a rien dit ?** S'étonna Ducky en regardant son ami. **Il y a quinze jours Tony a eu un bilan avec l'orthopédiste de Bethesda . Pour l'instant, il n'a récupéré que 28 pour cent de la mobilité de sa jambe droite et ce malgré toutes les opérations et la rééducation. Il n'y a que fort peu de chances qu'il puisse remarcher normalement un jour…**

**-Je n'en savais rien….Pourquoi ne m'a-t- il rien dit ?** murmura Gibbs d'une voix tremblante, profondément blessé par la façon dont Tony le mettait à l'écart.

Voyant sa réelle détresse, Ducky se leva et s'approcha pour lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule avant de continuer,

-**Jethro…il y a de fortes probabilités pour qu' Anthony ne puisse plus jamais être un agent de terrain…et tu sais ce que son travail signifie pour lui…**

Tout à coup, le réalité de la situation le frappa de plein fouet et il comprit pourquoi Tony était devenu si taciturne, si dépressif depuis quelques temps. Apprendre qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais marcher correctement et surtout, qu'à cause de ça, sa carrière d'agent de terrain risquait de se terminer – tout ça pour avoir été au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment – avait dû le terrasser

**-Ce n'est pas possible…ça ne peut pas être possible**, répéta-t-il inlassablement.

*****

La journée passa très lentement sans qu'une enquête ne se profile à l'horizon. L'équipe profita de cette trêve pour mettre des dossiers à jour.

Vers 17 heures, il libéra McGee et Ziva qui furent plus qu'enchantés de quitter le bureau à une heure décente, pour une fois. Puis, il alla rejoindre Ducky dans la morgue pour l'inviter à venir diner à la maison. Il voulait que le médecin se rende compte par lui-même de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait l'italien.

Quand ils franchirent la porte du domicile de Gibbs, il furent accueillis par une odeur alléchante qui vint leur chatouiller les narines.

Ducky haussa les épaules devant le regard perplexe de son ami et ils suivirent le fumet odorant jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils y découvrirent Tony assis avec sa jambe allongée sur une chaise, occupé à préparer une sauce pour la salade.

Il releva la tête en attendant les bruits de pas et les accueillit d'un sourire.

**-Salut vous deux ! Content de te voir Ducky, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bien et toi ?** répondit ce dernier avec un air soupçonneux.

Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris par le comportement du jeune homme. Gibbs, à ses côtés, se sentait complètement déconcerté par ce nouveau revirement total d'humeur de Tony..

**-Ça va,** dit brièvement le jeune homme. **Tu restes manger avec nous ? Enfin si tu es d'accord Jay,** ajouta t-il en tournant son regard vers l'ex marine

**-Bien sûr **

Il hésita l'espace d'une seconde avant de décider de profiter des bonne disposition de l'italien pour s'avancer jusqu'à lui et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes .

**-Pas trop dure la journée** **?** s'enquit Tony quand il s'écarta.

**-Non, ça a été. On n'a reçu aucun appel donc on en a profité pour mettre à jour de vieux dossiers. **

**-Je vois…journée barbante en somme.**

**-C'est tout à fait ça,** répondit l'ex marine avec un petit sourire. Même si cela était simplement un masque de façade, c'était agréable de retrouver un Tony en peu moins renfermé.

**-Bon, tout est prêt ! on peut passer à table quand vous voulez. **

**-Qu'as-tu préparé ?** demanda le légiste avec curiosité en humant l'air embaumé.

**-Salade de mesclun et mâche avec des petits morceaux de tomate séchée, copeaux de parmesan et toast de chèvre chaud en entrée, lasagnes pour le plat principal et tiramisu au dessert mais ça, ce n'est pas moi qu'il l'aie fait . **

Pendant que Ducky et Gibbs s'occupaient de mettre la table, Tony avala un comprimé, puis tous les trois s'installèrent et dinèrent dans la bonne humeur.

Après le repas, l'ex marine et le légiste firent la vaisselle pendant que Tony allait prendre sa douche

**-Il a l'air d'aller bien ce soir**, remarqua le légiste tout en essuyant une assiette

**-Oui. Quand je te disais que je ne le comprenais plus… Ce matin, il était d'une humeur de chien à la limite de l'agressivité et ce soir, il agit comme si rien ne s'était passé,** répondit Gibbs en secouant la tête d'un air perdu.

**-Va le voir, je finis ici**, proposa son ami avec un sourire encourageant.

Gibbs le remercia d'un regard et laissa Ducky à la cuisine pour aller rejoindre Tony..

Il entra dans la salle de bains où une atmosphère chaude et humide le prit à la gorge.

**-Ça va ? **

**-Oui , pourquoi** **? **demanda Tony tout en sortant de la douche.

Gibbs le détailla discrètement de la tête aux pieds, portant son attention pour la première fois aux cicatrices laissées sur sa jambe droite, suite aux opérations qu'il avait subies.

Tony ne lui prêta pas attention. Il s'assit sur une chaise, se sécha rapidement, enfila un bas de jogging puis replaça son attelle .

**-Ce matin, tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien,** lui fit remarquer Gibbs d'une voix douce.

**-Ouais c'est vrai, excuse moi, mais j'étais pas trop dans mon assiette. J'appréhendais un peu de retourner dans mon appart. Tu comprends, je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis l'agression, c'est vous qui vous êtes chargés de tout. **

**-Et ?**

**-Ça c'est bien passé. Les ouvriers ont fait du bon boulot…mais je ne pense pas pouvoir y revivre, j'y ai trop de mauvais souvenirs**. Il ne put retenir un petit frisson qui n'échappa pas à l'œil expérimenté de Gibbs. **Je** **pense que je vais donner mon préavis**.

Gibbs se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça. Il déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule dénudée et humide de l'italien qui soupira de bien-être au contact des lèvres de son homme sur sa peau.

**-Dis-moi, comment s'est passé ton dernier rendez-vous chez le médecin ?** demanda alors ce dernier d'une voix nonchalante.

Tony se dégagea aussitôt de l'étreinte de Gibbs d'un geste brusque et sortit de la salle de bains en s'aidant de ses béquilles.

**-Tony …**

**-Tu dois le savoir si tu poses la question de cette façon !** Commença à s'énerver Tony. **Ma jambe est foutue mais ça, Ducky a déjà dû te mettre au courant…sinon il ne serait pas là ce soir. **

Tout en parlant, Tony ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, prit deux comprimés dans un petit flacon et l'avala sans prendre la peine d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau.

**-Non. S'il est venu ce soir, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je lui ai demandé de passer parce que j'étais inquiet pour toi…à cause de ton comportement ces derniers temps. Tu n'es plus toi-même : tu prends des somnifères pour dormir, tu …**

**-J'ai peut-être un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, mais ça a toujours été un problème chez moi, tu le sais parfaitement. **

**-Il n'y a pas que ça Tony, il y a aussi ton comportement, tu…**

**-Quoi mon comportement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?** l'interrompit Tony sur la défensive.

**-Tu es de plus en plus lunatique. Un moment tu es doux et gentil et l'instant d'après, tu deviens agressif. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive, mais je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et j'aimerais que tu m'en parles **

**-Je vais très, très …** Tony ferma les yeux et baissa la tête tout en la secouant.

**-Tony ? Tu te sens bien ?** demanda aussitôt Gibbs d'un ton inquiet

**-Je … je …, **balbutia Tony avant de lâcher ses béquilles et de s'effondrer sur le sol, évanoui, sans que Gibbs ait le temps d'effectuer un geste pour tenter de le rattraper.

Le sang de Gibbs ne fit qu'un tour, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée et appela Ducky à la rescousse avant de venir s'agenouiller à coté de son amant pour essayer de le réanimer. Il lui tapota la joue mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction.

Ducky arriva précipitamment et prit aussitôt les choses en main avec des gestes professionnels. Il tourna la tête du jeune homme vers lui et constata que ses pupilles étaient contractées et n'étaient plus qu'un petit point. Un doigt sur la carotide révéla un pouls bien trop lent, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant. De même, sa respiration était saccadée, bien trop ralentie et ses doigts commençaient à devenir bleu .

**-Que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda Ducky qui commençait a avoir une idée de ce qu'avait Tony.

**-Je n'en sais rien. On parlait et il a avalé un comprimé. Peu de temps après, il a commencé à se sentir mal et il s'est effondré.**

**-Quel genre de comprimé ?** demanda le légiste tout en mettant son patient en PLS.

Gibbs alla fouiller dans le tiroir, attrapa le flacon qu'il avait vu dans les mains de Tony quelques minutes auparavant et le tendit à Ducky.

Ce dernier y jeta rapidement un coup d'œil et jura.

**-C'est de la morphine. Il fait une overdose. Appelle tout de suite une ambulance. **

L'ambulance arriva rapidement sur les lieux et Tony fut immédiatement conduit à l'hôpital. Ducky fit le trajet avec lui tandis que Gibbs, mort d'inquiétude, les suivait de près avec sa voiture.


	16. Chapter 16

Hôpital de Washington- une heure plus tard.

Gibbs et Ducky attendaient nerveusement et avec impatience qu'un médecin vienne les voir pour leur donner des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de Tony. Gibbs ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer et surtout comment ça avait pu lui échapper..

**-Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment a-t-il pu se faire ça sous mon nez, sans que je ne me rende compte de rien ? **dit-il à Ducky d'une voix désespérée**. J'aurais dû m'apercevoir qu'il prenait trop de pilules ! Mais non ! J'ai été complètement aveugle !**

**-Le problème avec les médicaments à base de morphine aussi hautement dosés, c'est qu'il est très fréquent que les personnes qui en prennent deviennent dépendantes. Mais Jethro, tu ne dois pas le blâmer. Je ne pense pas qu'Anthony ait réalisé qu'il se mettait en danger et il va avoir besoin de ton amour et de soutien plus que jamais. La période de sevrage va être très dure pour lui et il risque d'avoir de grosses crises de manque…Il va peut-être devoir être mis dans un centre de désintoxication, pour le début.**

**-Tony n'acceptera jamais d'aller dans un tel endroit. Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de lui ? Toi, à la maison, avec moi.**

**-Jethro, je suis seulement médecin légiste. Il va avoir besoin d'une personne compétente.**

**-Tu es légiste ok, mais tu es médecin avant tout et tu es même titulaire d'un diplôme de psychologie. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais le faire. Tu connais Tony presque aussi bien que moi et tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne supporte pas les hôpitaux. **

Ducky soupira

**-Écoute, avant de continuer à parler de ça, attendons de savoir ce que vont dire les médecins, d'accord ?**

Gibbs hocha la tête pour acquiescer et ils continuèrent à attendre en silence.

Après un temps qui leur parut interminable, ils virent enfin un médecin s'avancer vers eux. Les deux membres du NCIS se levèrent alors comme un seul homme et s'avancèrent rapidement à sa rencontre pour avoir des nouvelles.

**-Il va s'en sortir, **les rassura aussitôt celui-cidès qu'ils parvinrent à sa hauteur**. Nous sommes parvenus à le stabiliser et il est maintenant hors de danger. Il est même réveillé. La prise de sang que nous avons effectuée a révélé une très forte dose de morphine dans son organisme. Il est clair que Mr DiNozzo est devenu complètement dépendant et j'ai déjà parlé avec lui de la mise en place d'un protocole de désintoxication afin de le sevrer. Il n'a pas encore pris de décision. Pour le moment, il est seulement en train d'assimiler le fait qu'il est devenu accro à ces médicaments, et il s'en veut énormément, alors ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas vraiment responsable de son état, il a été très mal suivi. Son médecin n'aurait jamais dû accepter de lui renouveler ses ordonnances de morphine comme ça, sans s'assurer d'abord qu'il n'en était pas devenu dépendant. **

**-Comment envisagez-vous cette procédure de sevrage ? **demanda le légiste

**-Méthadone, séances avec un psy et groupe de discussions. **

**-Et pour la douleur de son genou? **S'enquit Gibbs avec inquiétude

**-Il s'est plaint d'avoir très mal donc nous l'avons mis sous antidouleur. J'ai également contacté son médecin traitant à Bethesda pour qu'il me mette au courant de l'état exact de son genou. Selon lui, la seule solution pour que Mr DiNozzo ne souffre plus serait de lui poser une prothèse et je suis totalement d'accord avec son diagnostic. Il m'a également informé qu'il avait déjà proposé cette option à Mr DiNozzo mais qu'il a catégoriquement refusé d'en entendre parler. Si vous arriviez à le convaincre d'accepter cette opération, notre orthopédiste peut l'opérer dans la semaine ou, si vous préférez, on peut le faire transférer à Bethesda. Je sais qu'en tant qu'agent du NCIS, il serait normal qu'il soit suivi là-bas.**

**-Il n'existe pas d'autre solution que l'opération pour que la douleur disparaisse?**

**-Je n'en vois pas d'autre, non. Si on lui pose une prothèse, Il aura une meilleure qualité de vie et je pense qu'il retrouvera même une meilleure mobilité. **

**-Alors je vais essayer de le convaincre, **opina Gibbs **et pour ce qui est de l'hospitaliser à Bethesda, la décision lui revient. On peut le voir maintenant?**

**-Bien sûr. Je vais vous appeler une infirmière qui va vous accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. **

Trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la chambre de Tony et Ducky décida de laisser les deux hommes en tête à tête..

**-Je vais rentrer mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles à la maison, d'accord ?**

**-Ok. Merci pour tout Ducky. **

**-De rien mon ami. Dis à Tony que je pense à lui et que tout ira bien.**

**-Je le ferai. **

Le légiste s'éloigna après avoir serré l'épaule de l'ex-marine en guise d'encouragement.

Gibbs respira un bon coup avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Il se sentait horriblement coupable et s'en voulait énormément de n'avoir vu rien venir.

Tony était allongé sur le lit, relié à un moniteur cardiaque et avait une perfusion dans le bras. Son visage était tourné vers la fenêtre et il avait le regard complètement perdu dans le vague. Il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée silencieuse de Gibbs

Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'au lit et prit place sur la chaise installée à côté de celui-ci. Puis, il prit la main de son amant et l'embrassa avec douceur. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Tony prit conscience de la présence de l'ex marine dans la pièce. Il se tourna lentement vers lui, le regard rempli d'une profonde culpabilité.

Gibbs lui sourit tendrement pour le rassurer. Du bout des doigts il lui caressa la joue avant de se pencher pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas arriver à t'en sortir. Je serai à tes côtés pour t'aider à franchir chaque étape. Je t'aime Tony,**

À ces mots, les yeux de Tony se remplirent de larmes qui menacèrent de couler .

**-Je...je suis …**dit-il d'une voix bouleversée, incapable de trouver ses mots

Gibbs se leva de sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir directement sur le rebord du lit de Tony

**-Chut… **il lui passa doucement les pouces sur les yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui**. Ne t'en fais pas **le rassura-t-il à nouveau,** tout va bien se passer. Je suis là et je vais veiller sur toi. Pour l'instant, tu es encore épuisé alors repose-toi et on parlera de tout ça plus tard, à tête reposée. En attendant, je reste là avec toi, promis.**

Bercé par la chaleur et la force rassurante de son amant et encore groggy à cause de son overdose de médicaments Tony s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de Gibbs..

Il se réveilla de nouveau deux heures plus tard et vit Gibbs qui s'était rassis sur la chaise et buvait un café tout en le couvant du regard..

**-Ça va ? **demanda-t-il dès qu'il le vit ouvrir les yeux.

Tony hocha faiblement la tête en essayant de contenir une grimace de douleur.

**-Mon genoux recommence à me faire mal. **

**-Tu veux un massage ? **

**-Pfff, je ne suis pas sûr que ça serve vraiment à quelque chose, **grogna Tony.

Gibbs ne répliqua pas à ce ton grincheux. Il posa son gobelet de café sur la petite desserte roulante et rapprocha la chaise du lit. Puis, il passa une main sous les draps et commença à lui masser légèrement le genou. Petit à petit, Tony commença à se détendre et Gibbs en profita aussitôt pour aborder le sujet qui la taraudait.

**-Tony, on doit parler, **dit-il doucement mais fermement.

Tony comprit de suite que Gibbs ne lui laisserait pas de répit tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait et il poussa un soupir résigné

**-Je t'écoute… **

**-Tu devrais accepter l'opération du genou dont t'ont parlé tes médecins. Tu serais enfin soulagé et tu n'aurais plus à supporter une douleur pareille... **

**-Mais ma carrière serait foutue ! …**protesta Tony avec véhémence avant de rajouter d'une voix désabusée,** oh, et puis de toute façon, elle est déjà foutue. Je sais que je ne retournerai jamais sur le terrain.**

**-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? **Le contredit Gibbs.** Ta carrière est loin d'être finie ! Tout comme tu as toujours ta place sur le terrain.**

**-Ah oui ? **Ricana Tony avec amertume et agressivité.** Tu as déjà vu des éclopés sur le terrain, toi ? !**

**-Hé ! Tu baisses d'un ton avec moi ! **Gronda Gibbs avec autorité avant de continuer d'une voix plus douce,** et tu es loin d'être un éclopé.**

**-Ouvre les yeux Gibbs ! Je ne suis plus qu'un éclopé…et drogué de surcroit. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va me garder au NCIS maintenant ? Je me demande même ce que tu fais encore là! Tu devrais partir et me laisser tomber…**

**-Je suis là parce que je t'aime **_**idiot **_**et je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Il va falloir t'y faire…tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps, **termina Gibbs en lui caressant la joue.

Tony demeura silencieux et garda la tête obstinément baissée. Gibbs attendit quelques minutes et repassa à l'attaque en prenant son ton le plus convaincant.

**-Tony, il faut que tu fasses cette opération. Avoir une prothèse ne t'empêchera pas d'être agent au NCIS, et encore moins de pouvoir travailler sur le terrain. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es devenu médecin pendant que je dormais ?**

**-Tony, ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable avec moi. J'ai parlé avec tes médecins et selon eux, cette opération te permettrait de revivre pratiquement comme avant. **

**-Oui…si tout se passe bien ! Et je devrais me refaire opérer tous les dix ou quinze ans pour qu'on me change ma prothèse, **objecta Tony avec entêtement.

**-Ce qui tout à fait vivable, **répliqua Gibbs du tac au tac avec la même obstination.

**-Je vais en avoir pour au moins trois mois de rééducation. **

**-Tony arrête de te chercher de fausses excuses pour refuser cette opération et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi…alors fais-le pour moi, **le supplia Gibbs en utilisant sans remord le chantage affectif.

Sa stratégie pas très loyale fit mouche. Tony resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées puis il finit par relever les yeux pour croiser le regard de son amant.

Il hocha lentement la tête,

**- D'accord, j'accepte de me faire opérer,** murmura-t-il finalement.

Gibbs lui fit un grand sourire encourageant et se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

**- Tout va bien se passer,** chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain. 

Très tôt le lendemain matin, les infirmiers vinrent chercher Tony pour le conduire jusqu'à la salle d'opération.

Gibbs avait obtenu l'autorisation de passer la nuit dans la chambre à ses cotés et il l'accompagna jusque devant l'entrée du service de chirurgie en lui tenant la main. Avant que les portes ne se referment sur le brancard, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Tony et lui murmura quelques mots d'encouragement.

Une longue attente commença alors pour l'ex marine qui, au bout de trois heures, se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage, sous l'œil amusé de Ducky qui était venu lui tenir compagnie pendant le déroulement de l'opération.

**-Tu vas finir par user le lino, Jethro. Tu devrais arrêter de faire les cent pas, ça ne fera pas remonter Tony plus vite du bloc, **remarqua-t-il avec sagesse.

**-Ça fait une heure qu'il aurait dû revenir ! **s'exclama Gibbs d'une voix légèrement angoissée.

**-Ils sont venu nous dire que tout allait bien, que ça prenait juste plus de temps que prévu, **le rassura le vieux légiste.

**-Pfff, **Gibbs se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit de Tony et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. **Je sais, je suis pathétique…mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Je ne veux pas le perdre, Ducky…je tiens trop à lui pour ça. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de nouveau de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime…**

**-Tu ne le perdras pas, **affirma Ducky avec confiance.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un infirmier et un médecin entrèrent en poussant le lit où reposait un Tony visiblement encore endormi.

**-Comment va-t-il ?** demanda immédiatement Gibbs, heureux de voir Tony de retour.

**-Il va bien, **la rassura le médecin.** L'opération s'est parfaitement bien passée. **

**-Alors, comment se fait-il que ça ait été aussi long ? **

**-Ça a été une opération très délicate. Nous avons fait tout notre possible afin que monsieur DiNozzo ne garde pas de séquelles et puisse retrouver toute sa mobilité, et ça nous a demandé plus de temps que ce que nous avions initialement prévu. Il va rester inconscient pendant encore un petit moment, je repasserai dans l'après-midi pour faire un premier bilan avec lui. **

Le médecin vérifia une dernière fois que la perfusion était correctement placée, ajouta quelques notes sur le dossier et sur le diagramme de Tony, puis il quitta la pièce avec l'infirmier qui l'accompagnait après en avoir salué ses occupants.

**-Je vais aller te chercher un café, **déclara aussitôt le légiste avant de quitter également la pièce pour laisser quelques instants d'intimité à son ami.

Des qu'il fut seul, Gibbs se pencha vers Tony et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

**-Tu as entendu ? Tout s'est bien passé. **

*****

Quand Ducky revint à la chambre avec le café promis et un thé pour lui, il trouva Gibbs assis près du lit et tenant la main de son amant.

**-Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé…**

**-Et il va rester endormi encore un moment. Tiens. **Ducky lui tendit un café fumant avant d'aller s'installer sur la chaise de l'autre côté du lit.

.

**-Merci. **

Au bout d'une heure, Tony commença doucement à montrer des signes de réveil. Gibbs l'encouragea à ouvrir les yeux, ce que le jeune homme parvint finalement à faire au prix d'un grand effort.

**-Comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Vermoulu …**

**-C'est normal, **le rassura Ducky,** Tu es encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie.**

Trop épuisé pour continuer à parler, Tony referma presque aussitôt les yeux et se rendormit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Gibbs, une fois de plus, ne quitta pas son chevet d'un pouce.

*****

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, Tony se sentit de suite beaucoup mieux. Bien sûr, son genou était un peu douloureux, suite à sa récente opération, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les souffrances que cela lui provoquait avant.

La première chose qu'il croisa lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, fut le regard d'azur de son amant qui le regardait en lui souriant tendrement.

**-Tu es resté là toute la nuit ?**

**-Oui. Je ne t'ai pas quitté d'une semelle**. **Comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Un peu nauséeux… **

**-Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? **

**-Non, ça devrait aller. Je suppose que c'est un effet secondaire de l'anesthésie.**

**-Ok. Je vais te laisser deux petites minutes, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. **

Gibbs l'embrassa et se leva pour aller soulager sa vessie.

Tony essaya de bouger pour se trouver de position confortable, mais en vain. Il se sentait mal et avait des bouffées de chaleur.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? **demanda Gibbs en ressortant de la salle de bains

**-Je n'arrive pas à trouver une position confortable, **soupira Tony.

**-Tu veux que je te redresse un peu le lit ?**

Tony secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, ses mains devinrent moites, sa respiration saccadée et son corps fut prit de tremblements violents.

**-Tony ? **L'appela Gibbs avec inquiétude en le secouant légèrement par l'épaule.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, ni aucune réaction, de la part de celui-ci.

Sans perdre de temps, Gibbs appuya sur le bouton d'appel et rapidement une infirmière pénétra dans la chambre pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

**-Il n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien, **l'informa Gibbs dès qu'elle apparut.

Elle s'approcha aussitôt de son patient et lui prit le pouls avant de vérifier ses pupilles.

**-Il est en état de manque**, diagnostiqua-t-elle aussitôt.** Je vais aller chercher son médecin.**

Elle sortit de la pièce pour y revenir cinq minutes plus tard accompagnée du médecin de Tony qui prit les choses en mains.

Après l'avoir examiné, il lui injecta un produit directement dans le bras.

**-Tout va vite rentrer dans l'ordre, ne vous inquiétez pas, **rassura-t-il aussitôt Gibbs qui le fixait d'un regard interrogateur.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, les tremblements de Tony se calmèrent et sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Le léger sédatif que venait de lui injecter le médecin le replongea dans un sommeil paisible une fois de plus veillé par Gibbs.

Les jours qui suivirent eurent des hauts et des bas. Tony, en pleine période de sevrage eut de fréquentes crises de manque qui se révélèrent parfois assez violentes. Tout ce temps, Gibbs resta à ses côtés pour lui tenir la main et l'aider jusqu'à ce que la crise soit passée.

Tous les matins, il avait une séance d'une heure avec un psy et, malgré son aversion pour cette branche de la médecine, Tony finit par convenir que ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de se confier à quelqu'un de complètement neutre et objectif

Les deux amants profitèrent des périodes de calme pour discuter longuement et Gibbs parvint finalement à convaincre Tony d'accepter de se rendre à des groupes de discussion lorsqu'il serait enfin autorisé à rentrer à la maison.


	18. Chapter 18

Trois semaines plus tard, les médecins jugèrent que Tony pouvait sortir de l'hôpital. Il ne faisait quasiment plus aucune crise de manque et les rares qu'il lui arrivait encore d'avoir parfois étaient vraiment minimes. Maintenant, le plus dur restait à venir : au moins trois mois de rééducation intensive l'attendaient. Tony n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette perspective mais, si tout se passait sans complications, dans quatre mois tout au plus, il serait de nouveau apte à retourner sur le terrain et cette lueur d'espoir lui donna l'énergie de se battre.

Les premières semaines furent très dures moralement pour l'italien. À son goût, ses progrès n'étaient pas assez rapides et il faillit plus d'une fois se laisser décourager. Heureusement, grâce au soutien de ses amis et surtout, grâce à l'amour inconditionnel de Gibbs, il garda le moral et redoubla d'effort pour récupérer toutes ses capacités.

Cela porta largement ses fruits. Au bout de deux mois de rééducation, il fut enfin capable de se déplacer sans l'aide de béquilles, même s'il boitait encore légèrement.

Ce jour-là, quand Tony rentra de sa rééducation, Gibbs l'attendait sur le pas de la porte avec un grand sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

**-Déjà rentré ? **L'interrogea Tony, surpris de le trouver déjà à la maison si tôt dans l'après-midi.

**-Oui. On n'avait pas d'enquête en cours alors j'en ai profité pour libérer tout le monde plus tôt. **

**-C'est super ça, **fit Tony heureux à l'idée de pouvoir passer plus temps avec son amant**. **

Ce dernier hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

**-Ta rééducation s'est bien passée ?**

**-Oui, très bien. **

**-Parfait, **ditGibbs avec satisfaction avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Tony fronça les sourcils. Décidément, Jethro se comportait vraiment bizarrement. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.

**-On peut rentrer maintenant? **

**-Oui, mais avant, ferme les yeux !**

**-Pourquoi ? **demanda Tony, de plus en plus intrigué.

**-J'ai une surprise pour toi.** **Ferme les yeux et arrête de discuter !**

**-Une surprise ?**

**-Oui, **répondit patiemment son amant,** mais tu ne la verras que si tu fermes les yeux **

Maintenant mort de curiosité, Tony s'exécuta et, guidé par Gibbs, progressa lentement à l'intérieur de la maison.

**-Tu gardes bien les yeux fermés, ok ? Tu ne triches pas. **

**-Promis.**

Il devina qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon

**-Tiens, assieds-toi là**, lui dit finalement Gibbs en s'immobilisant

Tony obéit sans protester malgré sa curiosité croissante.

**-C'est bon, je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ?**

**-Oui. **

Tony releva lentement les paupières et fut surpris de se découvrir assis devant le piano. Il fut encore plus surpris en s'apercevant que celui-ci n'était plus recouvert de son drap.

**- J'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre jouer**, lui dit alors Gibbs en lui souriant avec affection. **Je l'ai fait accorder, spécialement pour toi.**

**-Je … je ne peux pas c'est...le piano de…Shannon et Kelly**

Gibbs s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit tendrement le visage entre les mains.

**- Elles sont mortes Tony…et toi, tu es en vie. Elles ne m'en voudraient pas si je te laisse jouer de cet instrument, au contraire, je suis sûr qu'elles m'approuveraient. Ce piano prend la poussière depuis plus de quinze ans, il est temps qu'il revienne à la vie, que cette maison revienne à la vie…et je veux que tu fasses partie de cette vie,** acheva-t-il avant de se pencher pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

À ces mots. Tony ne put retenir une larme qui coula lentement le long de sa joue. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une telle déclaration, avec autant de sincérité. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui en plus, c'était Gibbs, l'homme qu'il aimait de toutes ses tripes depuis tellement d'années.

Gibbs essuya de son pouce la larme solitaire coulant sur la joue de son amant.

**-Hé, je ne voulais pas ça !**

**-C'est juste que… personne ne m'avait jamais fait une déclaration pareille, avec autant de sincérité et d'amour. Moi aussi je t'aime… et je veux vieillir auprès de toi. **

Gibbs captura de nouveau ses lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre dans un ballet effréné.

Ils cessèrent leur baiser afin de reprendre leur souffle.

**-Allez, joue-moi quelque chose**, lui demanda de nouveau Gibbs.** – S'il te plait…**

Cette fois-ci, Tony ne se fit pas prier. Il effleura les touches du bout des doigts écoutant les notes maintenant cristallines qui s'échappaient de l'instrument. Puis, il s'enhardit et ses mains se mirent à voler sur les touches blanches et noires et une musique douce et harmonieuse s'éleva dans la pièce.

Tony était vraiment très doué et Gibbs ferma les yeux pour se laisser envelopper par la mélodie. Quand le morceau fut fini, il enchaina sur un autre et se mit à chanter pour s'accompagner. Sa voix était chaude et grave….très sexy selon l'avis de Gibbs qui se retint à grand peine pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Les morceaux se succédèrent et quand, au bout d'une bonne heure, la dernière note s'éleva dans la pièce, Gibbs rouvrit les yeux avec regret.

**- Merci, c'était vraiment magnifique, **dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser Tony.** Il faudra que tu rejoues pour moi.**

**- Quand tu veux et avec joie,** répondit Tony, les joues encore rougies par le plaisir.


	19. Chapter 19

La journée avait été interminable pour Tony même si elle avait été très bien remplie. Tôt le matin, il avait eu sa rééducation suivie de sa séance avec son groupe de discussion, puis il était rentré à la maison, avait fait du ménage avant de repartir faire les courses pour remplir le frigo pratiquement vide. Quand il était revenu, il avait rangé toutes les provisions, s'était préparé une bricole à manger, avait appelé Gibbs mais, à son plus grand regret, ce dernier qui était sur une affaire n'avait pas pu lui parler très longtemps. Ensuite, pour tuer le temps, il avait regardé un film puis s'était installé au piano un bon moment. Toutes ces activités auraient dû bien l'occuper mais il s'ennuyait ferme. Le manque d'action commençait vraiment à lui peser. Il n'en pouvait plus de passer toutes ses journées à la maison à attendre le retour de Gibbs. Il avait hâte que le médecin lui donne le feu vert pour reprendre le boulot, même si c'était pour rester coincé derrière son bureau, mais au moins, il verrait du monde et aurait l'impression de servir à quelque chose.

Après avoir joué du piano pendant une heure, il alla préparer le repas, dressa la table et finalement, s'installa au salon pour attendre Gibbs en faisant une partie de solitaire.

Pour une fois et à sa plus grande joie, Gibbs ne rentra pas trop tard. Ils savourèrent tranquillement le repas concocté par Tony, puis descendirent tous les deux au sous-sol pour travailler un peu sur le bateau. Deux heures plus tard, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre main dans la main. Tony alla le premier se prendre sa douche et se laver les dents, puis il laissa la place à Gibbs et alla se coucher.

Il était allongé sur le lit depuis un bon moment déjà et attendait avec impatience que Gibbs se décide enfin à sortir de la salle de bains. _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Il n'est jamais aussi long d'habitude !_

**-Tu t'es perdu ?** lui cria-t-il finalement, incapable de se réfréner plus longtemps.

**-J'arrive ! ** Lui répondit la voix étouffée de Gibbs à travers la porte close.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il apparut enfin sur le seuil de la chambre et vint s'installer aux côtés de Tony.

**-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? **

**-Heu…rien,** répondit Gibbs en rougissant légèrement.

**-T'en es sûr? **Demanda Tony en le regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

**-Oui, **affirma Gibbs en soutenant fermement son regard bien que ses joues soient toujours cramoisies.

Tony ne fit pas d'autre commentaire et vint se lover contre lui, calant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Gibbs se mit à faire courir distraitement ses doigts sur le torse légèrement velu de l'italien, n'osant pas trop exprimer ses désirs à haute voix. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains.

**-Fais-moi l'amour**, lâcha-t-il tout de go

**-Pardon ?** dit Tony en relevant la tête pour lui jeter un regard surpris.

**-Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Fais-moi l'amour. Tes jambes vont beaucoup mieux maintenant et tu as retrouvé pratiquement toute ta mobilité. Alors, je veux qu'on passe à l'étape suivante dans notre relation, je veux te sentir en moi.**

**-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?** demanda Tony d'une voix hésitante avec une petite lueur d'excitation et de désir au fond du regard.

**-Oh oui, j'en suis sûr ! Et je peux te dire que la caissière m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air quand je lui ai demandé où se trouvaient le lubrifiant et les capotes. J'ai même appelé Abby pour qu'elle me conseille devant le choix de lubrifiant qui s'offrait moi. Ils en font à tous les parfums ! Non mais, quelle idée ! Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un lubrifiant parfumé à la fraise ou à la vanille pour l'usage qu'on en fait, hein franchement ? **

**-Tu as fait quoi ? ! Tu as appelé Abby pour lui demander quelle sorte de lubrifiant acheter ? Tu as osé ?** Dit-il, réprimant avec peine un éclat de rire devant l'audace dont avait fait preuve l'ex marine. Connaissant ce dernier, cela avait dû être une démarche très difficile pour lui.

**-Oui, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas facile. C'est pas franchement le genre de sujet où je me sens le plus à l'aise.**

**- Montre-moi un peu ce lubrifiant, que je te dise si elle a été de bon conseil. **

Gibbs ouvrit le tiroir et sortit ses achats qu'il étala sur le matelas devant lui. Tony s'empara du tube de lubrifiant et se mit à l'étudier avec attention.

**-Très bon choix ! Tu pourras dire à Abby qu'elle s'y connait,** dit-il avec un fou rire difficilement contenu.

**-Te fous pas de moi !** Bougonna Gibbs d'un ton boudeur.

**-Je ne me fous pas de toi ! C'est juste que je trouve la situation assez cocasse. Toi appelant Abby pour savoir quel est le meilleur lubrifiant pour faire des choses pas très catholiques avec ton subordonné…Tu es conscient qu'elle va te demander de lui donner des détails très précis de l'usage qu'on en a fait, ou plutôt qu'elle va **_**me **_**demander de lui donner des détails…**

Gibbs rigola finalement à son tour.

**- Oui c'est sûr, on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler…**

Tony reposa le tube sur le lit et vint effleurer les lèvres de son patron.

**- Alors, tu es prêt pour le feu d'artifice ?**

**- On ne peut plus prêt. Mais montre-moi d'abord ce que tu sais faire avant de te vanter**, répondit Gibbs en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

**- Tu l'auras voulu** ! dit Tony en l'attrapant par la nuque pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Gibbs, allongé sur le dos, le corps en sueur, les yeux fermés, son bras gauche étendu sur le matelas, la main droite posée sur son cœur qui battait encore à tout rompre, reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Il venait de connaitre le plaisir suprême et tout son être respirait le bien-être. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de satisfaction après avoir fait l'amour.

Tony, la tête reposant sur une main, contempla silencieusement son homme en train de flotter sur son petit nuage post-orgasmique. Il trouva que Gibbs avait l'air plus détendu, plus jeune… et terriblement sexy avec ce petit sourire heureux qui flottait au coin de ses lèvres.

Il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer dans ce lit, aux gémissements de plaisir de son amant sous ses assauts répétés, à l'expression extatique de son visage quand celui-ci avait joui dans sa main… Cette simple pensée suffit à faire renaître son désir et son sexe se tendit à nouveau, prêt à entamer un deuxième round tout aussi endiablé.

Tony fit courir ses doigts le long du bras de son homme, regardant avec fascination la réaction immédiate de ce dernier qui frémit sous sa caresse. Il se pencha ensuite pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

Gibbs ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Tony.

**-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir autant de plaisir en faisant l'amour avec un autre homme…**

Tony lui sourit avec un petit air suffisant.

**-Alors, je dois en conclure que je n'ai pas perdu la main.**

**-A priori non. Ni la main, ni le reste d'ailleurs**…répondit Gibbs avec un petit clin d'œil coquin.

Tony vint se coller contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

**-Je t'aime Jethro, **murmura t-il d'une voix sensuelle à l'oreille de l'ex marine, lui arrachant un frisson de désir au passage..

**-Je t'aime aussi Tony.** Gibbs passa sa jambe sur les hanches de son amant et sourit en sentant au passage l'érection à nouveau virulente de celui-ci. Il le regarda en haussant les sourcils d'un air faussement interrogateur tandis qu'une de ses mains venait effleurer le membre tendu.

**-Quoi ? C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu es aussi désirable,** lâcha Tony en voyant l'expression de son amant, tout en donnant de petits coups de rein dans la main qui l'enveloppait maintenant.

**- Je n'ai plus vingt ans, tu vas me faire mourir d'épuisement à cette cadence, **remarqua Gibbs en riant tandis qu'il commençait à effectuer des va-et-vient le long du membre palpitant.

**- Je vais plutôt te faire mourir de plaisir, **répliqua Tony avant de s'emparer de sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé.

La chambre ne tarda pas à résonner de nouveau de soupirs et de gémissements de plus en plus saccadés jusqu'aux râles de plaisir finaux qui s'échappèrent simultanément de leurs bouches avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits.

Chapitre ?

Vendredi soir.

Après avoir passé une semaine plutôt dure et mouvementé, Gibbs fut heureux de se retrouver enfin en weekend. Il avait prévu de se consacrer totalement à Tony et avait même une petite idée derrière la tête. Il était sûr que Tony allait beaucoup apprécier son initiative….du moins il l'espérait fortement.

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille et se regardèrent un film tendrement enlacés sur le canapé avant de monter se mettre au lit.

Quand ils furent confortablement installés, Gibbs se tourna vers le jeune homme.

**-Tu aimes toujours autant faire l'amour attaché ?** lui demanda-t-il avec un air malicieux. Joignant aussitôt le geste à la parole, il attrapa ses menottes de service dans la poche de son pantalon et attacha adroitement les poignets de Tony aux barreaux du lit

**-Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **protesta ce dernier, surpris, sans avoir le temps de réagir

**-Il me semble me souvenir que tu aimes faire l'amour attaché,** répéta Gibbs avec un clin d'œil

**-Ouais…mais d'habitude, c'est moi qui suis au-dessus,** rétorqua Tony en haussant les sourcils.

**-Les habitudes sont faites pour être changées !**

**- Ok ! Mais alors, la prochaine fois on inverse les rôles !** dit Tony en souriant.

**- On verra. En attendant, laisse-moi, pour une fois, te montrer comment, moi aussi, je peux te faire l'amour, comment je peux te faire jouir jusqu'à en perdre toute notion de la réalité. **

**- Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui ne doute jamais de mes talents ! **répliqua Tony en éclatant franchement de rire.

**- Oui, mais tu sais que moi, je ne mens jamais !** Souffla Gibbs d'une voix basse et rauque contre son oreille, qui fit frémir le corps de Tony par anticipation.

Gibbs se redressa et attrapa une cravate posée non loin de lui. **- Lève la tête !** Ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Le fait de le voir dressé au-dessus de lui en plein 'mode dominant' excita Tony au plus haut point. Sa bouche devint sèche, son sexe devint plus dur et sa respiration haletante.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?** Parvint-il à articuler d'une voix tremblante de désir.

**-Fais-moi confiance, Tony.** Gibbs banda les yeux de son amant qui se laissa faire docilement et bientôt, tout devint noir autour de lui et tous ses autres sens furent soudain exacerbés.

Son corps se mit à trembler et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Puis, il retint son souffle, attendant la suite avec impatience.

Les minutes commencèrent à s'écouler mais Gibbs ne fit pas un geste pour le toucher. Il n'avait pas bougé et Tony sentait le poids de son regard sur lui. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus laborieuse et son corps aspirait de plus en plus à un contact.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus,** - Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce tu attends ? Tu essayes de me faire mourir d'attente ?**

Gibbs se contenta d'un petit rire comme réponse mais continua à demeurer silencieux et immobile.

_**Seigneur !**_pensa Tony, _**si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour qu'il avait le pouvoir de me faire jouir sans même me toucher, je l'aurais pris pour un vantard, ou pour un fou. Mais ce bâtard va bien finir par réussir à me faire exploser sans même avoir levé la main sur moi !**_

Il était plongé dans ses pensées torrides et sursauta violemment quand soudain….il entendit un petit _pshht _ et sentit quelque chose de froid recouvrir son torse. Il ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et arqua involontairement le dos en réaction.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix haletante

Gibbs ne répondit pas, se contentant le lécher langoureusement et avec délice le torse musclé de son amant. Il remonta ensuite lentement jusqu'à sa bouche, qu'il captura avec avidité pour un baiser enfiévré.

Tony soupira d'aise en sentant la langue de l'ex marine parcourir son corps, nettoyant au passage ce qu'il venait de lui verser dessus et le faisant frémir de désir. Puis, la langue de son homme vint s'insinuer dans sa bouche et s'emmêla avec la sienne, pour son plus grand plaisir.

_**Mmhh, de la chantilly ! Oh Jay, j'aime quand tu prends des initiatives pareilles. **_

Gibbs était à l'affût de toutes les réactions qu'il déclenchait chez son italien. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le contrôle des opérations. Jusque là, c'était toujours Tony qui avait tenu le rôle dominant dans leur relation, qui se dépensait corps et âme pour lui procurer du plaisir. Mais ce soir, il se sentait près à franchir un nouveau cap, de ne plus recevoir le plaisir mais de le donner. Ce soir il avait décidé d'aller plus loin dans sa découverte de l'amour avec un autre homme. Pour la première fois, il allait franchir les barrières qui allaient porter ou du moins, il l'espérait, Tony au 7ème ciel. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une certaine appréhension flotter en lui. Il avait peur d'être maladroit, de lui faire mal, ou de ne pas s'y prendre correctement. Après tout, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer un homme…

Les baisers de l'ex marine descendirent lentement de plus en plus bas, tantôt léchant, tantôt mordillant, tantôt suçant, laissant derrière lui une trainée humide jusqu'à arriver à l'objet de sa convoitise. Quand il lui fit enfin face, il s'immobilisa et prit le temps de l'admirer avant de déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres sur le sexe fièrement dressé de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Puis, il le lécha sur toute sa longueur jusqu'à sa base, avant de capturer ses boules et de les faire rouler sensuellement dans sa bouche. Il entendait son amant haleter de plaisir et pousser des petits gémissements aigus. Il releva les yeux vers lui et resta hypnotisé par son expression. Tony avait rejeté la tête en arrière, sa bouche était grande ouverte dans un cri de jouissance silencieux. Cette vision le mit en confiance sur ses talents et le rendit encore plus audacieux. Avec délectation, Il engloutit totalement l'épieu de chair sur toute sa longueur, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente taper au fond de sa gorge et entama des va- et-vient, rapidement approfondis par les coups de rein de l'italien.

D'une main habile, il attrapa et dévissa le tube de lubrifiant pour s'en verser une dose généreuse sur les doigts. Tout en continuant à sucer son mec avec enthousiasme, il introduisit, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur liaison, un de ses doigts dans l'antre chaud et offert de Tony. Celui-ci fut rapidement suivi d'un second, puis d'un troisième compère, qui travaillèrent de concert pour élargir l'étroit tunnel en vue d'accueillir un hôte beaucoup plus imposant. Tony sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans ses reins et remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand les doigts de Gibbs frappèrent, dans un accord parfait et de manière répétitive sa prostate.

**-Non ! N'arrête pas, c'est trop bon **! Gémit le jeune homme sur un ton désespéré quand Gibbs retira ses doigts et délaissa la bite tendue à craquer de Tony.

**- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, **le rassura ce dernier d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

Il se mit une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur son sexe gorgé de sang avant de se placer devant l'entrée de Tony et de le pénétrer d'un long mouvement souple des reins. Quand il sentit le membre dur le remplir totalement, Tony soupira de bien-être et d'extase. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait de cet instant précis, celui où Gibbs le posséderait enfin…et ce moment se révélait encore plus parfait que dans ses fantasmes les plus fous.

Quand ils se furent habitués à ce changement de position, les deux hommes se mirent à bouger dans une parfaite harmonie. Gibbs prit en main le sexe de Tony et le masturba, calquant la vitesse de ses caresses au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Après de longues minutes à cette cadence-là, Tony se libéra dans un cri d'extase, rapidement rejoint aux sommets du plaisir extrême par Gibbs qui s'immobilisa pour éjaculer profondément en lui.

Quand la dernière goutte de sperme franchit son sexe, l'ex marine, encore tremblant de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'expérimenter, se laissa retomber sur son compagnon. Leur deux cœurs battaient la chamade et il leur fallu un bon moment avant de parvenir à reprendre leur souffle. Quand leur respiration reprit enfin un rythme normal, Gibbs tendit la main pour retirer la cravate qui recouvrait toujours les yeux de son homme et lui détacha les mains dont les poignets était rougis d'avoir été entravés aussi longtemps. Gibbs les embrassa délicatement, l'un après l'autre.

**-Ça va ?**

-**Comment ça ne pourrait pas aller ? Tu as été absolument fabuleux.**

**-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, tu es sûr?**

**-Non, Jay, je t'assure. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as été fabuleux et tu avais raison…tu ne mens jamais,** ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Gibbs ne put retenir un sourire suffisant à cette constatation et ressentit une bouffée de joie profonde.

Après un moment de silence Tony reprit la parole.

**-Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit car je voulais te faire une surprise. **

**-Quoi ?**

**-Le doc vient de me donner l'autorisation de reprendre le boulot, **annonça Tony avec un sourire heureux.

**-C'est vrai ? C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! **s'exclama Gibbs aussi heureux de la nouvelle que son amant. Ça lui manquait terriblement de ne pas pouvoir le voir de la journée.** Depuis quand le sais-tu ?**

**-Il me l'a dit ce matin. **

**-Tu aurais dû m'appeler de suite, **lui dit Gibbs sur un ton de reproche

**-Non. Je préférais te l'annoncer de vive voix à la maison…rien que tous les deux pour pouvoir ensuite dignement fêter la nouvelle mais tu m'as pris de vitesse ce soir.**

**- Ce n'est pas un problème, on peut refêter ça de suite, **susurra Gibbs en se penchant pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

**-Et…je…croyais…que…c'était…moi…qui…était…insatiable**, articula Tony entre deux baisers tandis que leurs corps se remettaient à onduler l'un contre l'autre.

**-Quoi ? C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu es aussi désirable…**répliqua Gibbs avec un petit rire en repensant à sa première fois avec Tony.

Les mots ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en grognements et en gémissements tandis que Gibbs emmenait de nouveau son amant sur les rivages éternels du plaisir.

**Fin **

**Un grand merci à Jaina et chtimi qui m'ont aidé quand j'en avait besoin, et merci à vous pour votre fidélité à lire ma fic, et à mettre des com's. **

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic, ( déjà écrite et fini, et j'en ai trois en cours d'écriture,-slash et NON slash- donc de la lecture en prévision )**

**fanncis**


End file.
